In the Blink of an Eye
by ma531419
Summary: Watch as one chance meeting changes the lives of 8 young adults. In a story of pain, fear, trust, compassion, friendship, and love. Summary really does suck. TROYELLA, CHAYLOR, ZEKEPAY, AND JELSI
1. Trailer

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Trailer

They say that your life can change in the blink of an eye. That one moment, one decision, can shape the rest of your life.

But can one night at a club change the life of 8 young adults? Can one chance meeting take them all down a completely different path?

In a tale of:

Pain

"Troy, he hurt me. He took everything I thought I had control over away from me. And I didn't even have a say in it."

Fear

"I have to get away from him. I don't want the same thing to happen!"

Trust

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"Why would I hurt you?"

"I think the more relevant question is why wouldn't you?"

Compassion

"Just take the coat, it's freezing and you're in that no nothing dress."

Friendship

"I get it! If I hurt her you'll send me on an express train to hell."

"No. If you hurt her, so help me G-d, I will kick your ass all the way to hell, you won't need an express train."

And Love

"Every night I thank G-d that you saved me Troy. Because of you I was able to find out what love really was. Now I can stop living vicariously through books."

"Ella, you talk too much." Kisses her passionately, "And I love you too."

Four girl friends:

Gabriella Montez: Works for American Spectator, a right-wing (sorry if anyone is offended) magazine doing investigative reporting on current political issues.

Sharpay Evans: Works for InStyle, writing about the latest fashions and how to wear them.

Taylor McKessie: Works for Discover Magazine, wrtiting about all areas of science and the latest scientific technology.

Kelsi Neilson: Works for Rolling Stone Magazine, writing about the hottest music and artists.

Together these four friends live in Washington D.C., living a life of hard work and lots of fun.

Four guy friends:

Troy Bolton: Works for ESPN magazine, writing basic columns about the players and upcoming events, specializes in basketball.

Zeke Baylor: Owns Baylor's Café

Chad Danforth: Works for Entertainment Weekly, writing about up and coming movies, stars, CDs etc…

Jason Cross: Works for Automobile, a magazine that covers new news about cars, road tests, and the designers.

Two groups of friends all come together in the bustling town of Washington D.C., where there is no one to watch out for them but each other. Together they are able to save each other from the rocky adventure we call life.

"Love the moment. Flowers grow out of dark moments. Therefore, each moment is vital. It affects the whole. Life is a succession of such moments and to live each, is to succeed."

Corita Kent


	2. Chapter 1: The Dangers of Clubbing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: The Dangers of Clubbing

Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, and Kelsi Neilson owned a sweet four bedroom apartment in the heart of Washington D.C. They had been best friends since high school and now they were all writers. Although they didn't work for the same magazine, they worked in the same building, The Davis Building in downtown D.C. They seemed to lead a great life. None of them had a care in the world well, except for paying rent, keeping food on the table, and such. Though their jobs paid well and between the four of them money had never been a problem. Yes they all seemed to lead a nice life. The only thing their picture perfect lives lacked was love.

Troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth, and Jason Cross were all good-looking, hard-working men. Troy, Chad, and Jason worked for various magazines in the Davis Building in downtown D.C., and right across the street from their building was a little café called Baylor's Café, obviously owned by Zeke himself. The four had been best friends in high school and college, now they owned a spacious four-bedroom apartment together. They thought they had it all. Girls were constantly hanging off of them, they had more than enough money to get by, their dream jobs, they had everything, except for love.

Gabriella sat in her cubicle at American Spectator going over facts about the 2008 election and the candidates. She'd just had an interview the previous day with Mitt Romney, the final candidate, now all she had to do was sum up all 8 of the candidates in one article, well all the candidates except for Nadar she thought to herself. She looked at the clock in the corner of her Mac screen, 4:30, "Great only 30 more minutes of this and I can go home for the night." She thought to herself.

45 minutes later, Gabi had lost track of time and was still typing away at her computer when someone came up behind her and pulled her iPod earplugs out of her ear. "Hiya Boo!" Sharpay smirked at her surprise.

"Damn it Pay, I was focused." Gabi scolded her best friend.

"Yeah and it's 5:15 and we need to get home to change. Remember what we decided last night?" She questioned the pretty Latina.

"What did we agree on last night?" Gabi sighed, shaking her brown curls at her blond friends excitement.

"Dancing, drinking, and a lot of hot men." Gabi and Sharpay both turned to face an African American beauty, their friend Taylor McKessie.

Gabi nodded her head for Taylor to continue. "Clubbing." Came another voice, obviously sensing Gabi's confusion.

"Thank you Kelsi. It's about time someone just spat it out for me." Gabi sarcastically replied to her curly haired shorter friend Kelsi Neilson, as she glared playfully at Sharpay and Taylor.

"Whatever, let's just go home and get ready." Sharpay said and led the girls towards the exit of the building to hail a cab home.

Troy, Chad, and Jason walked into their apartment to the smell of crème Brule. "Mmm, that smells amazing Zeke!" Chad said, tossing his briefcase on the floor and running into the kitchen.

Zeke slapped his hand away from the freshly made crème Brule, "Not for you Chadwick." Zeke scolded him, much like a mother would scold her ill-behaved son. Troy and Jason just laughed at their friends' antics as Chad pouted and whined trying to get his way, while Zeke just ignored him.

"Come on guys, let it go for now. I thought we were going clubbing tonight?" Troy asked trying to get the crème Brule fight to stop for the moment.

"Fine let me just finish up here and then I'll get ready." Zeke said as he turned back to his recipe. "And Chad, once I finish this you can have some, I'm trying a new recipe." Chad pumped his fist in the air in triumph as he ran to his room to get ready for the night.

After an hour or so the four guys headed to the door of the apartment to hit the club. They swiftly hailed a cab, even though the club wasn't that far and went on their way. They got outside the club and went to stand in the line to wait for the bouncer to let them in.

In line a about 10 persons in front of the guys were four girls who were chatting amongst themselves as they waited their turn in line.

"I hope there are some hot guys in here." Sharpay sighed as she once again took out her pink sparkly mirror to admire herself.

"Sharpay you look fine." Taylor told her for the millionth time.

The truth was all of the girls looked hot. Gabi was dressed in a tight white dress that came low enough to show off some of her very ample cleavage, with black wedges that made her legs look miles long. Taylor was wearing a red dress that showed her dark skin off to a clear advantage with blue wedges. Kelsi had a subtle green dress with white wedges. And then there was Sharpay, with her hot pink sparkly dress that came to her knees and hugged her body perfectly and her white wedges with pink straps. They definitely looked the part.

The girls finally made it up to the bouncer. Here they flashed their ids and paid the entrance fee before strutting inside, causing quite a few heads to turn. The girls quickly headed to the bar where they all ordered their first round of drinks for the night. Gabi had a beer, Sharpay a glass of white wine, Taylor a glass of red wine, and Kelsi had a rum and diet coke. They claimed a table with four chairs and began sipping on their drinks.

Troy and his friends finally made it into the club and went to sit at a table. Zeke and Troy sat there while Chad and Jason got their drinks. Suddenly "Let's Dance" by Vanessa Hudgens began blaring through the speakers and the dance floor was twice as packed as it was before. Troy and his friends swiftly made their way to the floor and quickly found, more or less, attractive dance partners.

At that same time Gabi dragged Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi onto the dance floor with her. The four began grinding with different guys until the song ended. Another one quickly came on and Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay found different dance partners as Gabi decided to make her way back over to their table. She wanted to finish her drink that she'd only gotten a quarter of the way through. As she walked off the dance floor to the table she went to go past the very well hidden back door when a hand clamped over her mouth. She was pulled out.

AN: Okay so there's the first chapter. I think I might update this again today because I've got so many ideas, but we'll see. Review please!

Mollie XOXO


	3. Chapter 2: Trust is the Key

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Trust is the Key

Gabriella felt a cold hand clamp over her mouth as she made her way back to her table. She was pulled out the back door, but on her way out her head hit the doorframe, hard. Her body went limp as blackness overcame the loud club.

About 10 minutes later Sharpay made her way back to the table expecting to see Gabi sitting there with a new beer in her hand. As she plopped down in her chair she idly lifted Gabi's beer up and took a swig. It was warm; in fact it was just as full as when she left it. It was the same beer. Sharpay began searching the room with her brown fully made up eyes in search of her best friend, but couldn't find her. She quickly shook off the bad feeling that was creeping over her and went to the bar to get her own cold beer. When she headed back over to the table she saw Taylor and Kelsi already sitting there. "You guys seen Boo?" She asked her friends.

The girls shook their heads no, "She's probably dancing with some hottie. You know Brie can't keep off the dance floor." Taylor commented, worry not evident in her tone. Kelsi nodded her agreement.

"Besides, her stuff is here." She commented. Sharpay nodded slowly, not fully convinced, but decided to let it go for the moment.

About 3 hours later Gabi had still not appeared and her friends were officially worried. They split up and combed the club for her, asking anyone and everyone if they had seen their friend. They even showed pictures they had of her on their iPhones, but it was to no avail.

They finally decided to leave the club and go home, thinking that maybe something had driven her home without a purse or without warning.

Gabi, however, was not at home. She woke up some time later with a huge headache and a bump on her from the contact it had made with the doorframe. She was also really sore, but she didn't understand why. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a dark, foul smelling apartment. She noticed that she was fully clothed, minus her shoes, and was sitting next to a slightly ajar door. Taking that moment to escape, she bolted out the door and down the nearby fire escape and into the open air.

She ran around the corner and past a group of four guys, finally collapsing onto a bus stop bench. She took a couple of deep breaths and realized that she didn't know where she was. "Great, I'm lost, without shoes or money, so even if I had a phone I couldn't call a cab." She sighed as tears began to well up in her eyes.

At that moment the four guys that she had sped past in her rush to get away from the apartment room she'd been in began to walk towards her. They stopped when they saw her sobbing figure on the bus stop bench. One of them slowly approached her.

"Miss, can we help you in some way?" he asked softly.

Gabi looked up into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, on the hottest guy she'd ever seen for that matter. Instinctively she jumped back and whimpered. His eyes were full of concern at her actions, as were those of his three gorgeous friends.

He carefully sat down so as not to frighten her more. "Troy Bolton." He stuck his hand out for her to shake. She looked at it as if it would bite her for a moment before finally grasping it in a firm grip.

"Gabriella Montez." She shook his hand. Troy suddenly noticed that she had on a very tiny dress with no sweater and no shoes; on top of that she was shivering in the chilly night. He slipped his sports coat off and she jumped back and fell off the bench at his actions. An attractive dark skinned guy was by her side in a second, helping her up. Once she was on her feet she took five big steps back away from them.

"What do you want?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Just to give you my coat, it's cold out here." Troy said calmly.

"I don't want your coat." She replied coolly.

"Just take the coat, it's freezing and you're in that no nothing dress." Troy insisted, getting slightly impatient with the beautiful Latina that he was, for some odd reason, attracted to.

"How do you know I'm not some crazy homeless person?" She challenged him.

"Now she's just being ridiculous." Troy thought to himself before responding, "Because you're in what looks like a designer dress, your hair was definitely styled and you have make up on. You're far from homeless." He smirked at her surprised look.

Suddenly a man came flying around the corner that Gabi had come from. He had dark hair and almost black eyes, he was seriously crazed. Gabi began whimpering as she recognized him as the guy who had snagged her from the club. Troy, sensing her distress immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"It's him." She began repeating over and over. As the man made his way over to the group of five young adults, the four men quickly surrounded Gabi.

"Hey." The weird guy came stumbling over, clearly drunk.

Gabi began whimpering at his voice, as different memories began flashing in her minds eye. "Shhh, be quiet baby." Troy began whispering.

Zeke turned around, "Can we help you?" he asked the man, as he made sure he was still blocking his view of Gabi.

"You seen a pretty dark haired, dark skinned girl? I lost her." He lamely explained.

Zeke didn't hesitate, "Nope sorry dude, good luck finding her though." The guy nodded his thanks and took off in the other direction. Gabi sighed in relief and slowly backed out of Troy's strong arms. As soon as the heat from his body was gone she began to shiver again.

"Just take the damn coat." He ordered her sweetly as he draped it over her shoulders, this time she didn't complain.

"Where are we?" She asked, "And what time is it?"

"We're on Grant Road, and it's 12:30." The curly haired man answered her. Her eyes got wide as tears began to come out again.

Troy quickly wrapped his arms around her convulsing body as sobs wracked her body, "I don't know where I am." She wailed. Finally she calmed down and realized she was again in Troy's arms. She quickly pulled out of his grip and began to walk off.

"Wait a minute Ella, you don't know where you are. Let us help you, or at least call you a cab." Gabi sighed in defeat and told them the street she lived on.

The group began to make their way down the street since her apartment wasn't that far away. "Come on Ella." Troy coaxed, "Talk to us, let us help you, tell us what happened."

"How do I know I can trust you?" She questioned, "How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"Why would I hurt you?" Troy asked, his big blue eyes burning holes into her.

"I think the more relevant question is why wouldn't you?" She countered. Troy sighed in defeat and let it drop for the moment.

Finally they made it back to Gabi's apartment. "Look just let someone walk up with you." Jason argued.

"Why?" She challenged

"So we know you made it up okay." Zeke explained

"Why would I do that? I don't like you people." Gabi practically yelled.

"You are impossible woman." Chad sighed as he began to walk away, to his own apartment just a block away.

Gabi looked from one stranger to the next, they'd all been so nice to her, but could she really trust them? "Fine, Troy come on." She sighed in defeat.

Troy nodded and followed her up the stairs to the second floor, where her apartment was. "Wait." He stopped her, "What happened?" he asked for the millionth time.

Gabi sighed and said, "I really don't know. I was walking back to the table from the dance floor and the next thing I knew I was awake in some dingy apartment." She sighed, though she had an idea of what went down. "I think he might've," she pause, "raped me."

Troy cringed, he knew that was coming, but it still hurt hearing it. "You should go to the doctor, that's the only way to know unless you're a virgin. Virgin's bleed their first time." He looked at her eyes and what he saw scared him. She was a virgin. Well, if the bastard hadn't hurt her. She nodded to him and he slowly lifted up her dress. On the inside of both of her thighs was a small trail of blood. He looked back into her eyes as he let the dress fall, "Ella, I'm so sorry." She collapsed into his arms crying.

"Troy he hurt me. He took the one think I thought I had control over. And I didn't even have a say in it." She sobbed in his arms. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing the couple.

When Gabi and Troy looked up they saw her three friends, who had tear stained and worried faces, and an overweight police officer.

AN: Okay so there's the next chapter. Lol, I'm on a roll so I think I might update again! Please review!!

Mollie XOXO


	4. Chapter 3: Meet Troy Bolton

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Meet Troy Bolton

Everyone stood still and stared at each other. The only thing that could be heard was Gabi's occasional sob, and Troy telling her that it was okay. Sharpay suddenly groaned and ran to Gabi, engulfing her in the biggest hug they'd ever shared. "Boo, where have you been I've been out of my mind with worry?"

Gabi let out a little sob before pulling away and throwing herself back into Troy's arms, which inwardly confused both of them since she had such a problem trusting him earlier. "Why don't you let us in."? Troy suggested as he picked Gabi up bridal style. She was still sobbing in his arms. He entered the apartment and was faced with a new problem. "Which one?" he asked, referring to the four doors. When no one responded he asked again, only more forcefully. This time Kelsi jumped and opened the door for him that led to Gabi's room. He nodded his thanks and went to set her down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell do you think you are? Bossing us around like that." Taylor demanded defensively.

"Troy Bolton." Troy answered without even glancing at her. He walked into her adjoining bedroom and picked up a washcloth, he then soaked in cold water. "Two Tylenol and a glass of ice water." He looked towards Kelsi again, who ran off to get what he requested.

The police officer was now aggravated; he didn't understand what he was even doing here now. "You know him?" he asked Sharpay. She shook her head no as she went to sit on the edge of her best friends bed.

Kelsi handed Gabi the Tylenol, who took them with the water as Troy gently wiped her tears away with the wet washcloth as he rocked her and told her it would all be okay.

Finally the police officer stepped forward. "Okay sweetheart," he began referring to Gabi, "you can't just run off and cause a scene like that doll. Cause you waste my time honey. Understand?" When Gabi didn't respond and just sunk into Troy's arms even more he yelled, "Understand?" She whimpered and Troy got up from his place on the bed.

"She's got it. We'll be down at the police station tomorrow morning to file a report as to what actually happened tonight. And I want a different officer on the case. Understand?" Troy demanded and mocked. "Out." With that he led the officer out of the apartment. Suddenly his phone began vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out. "What?" He yelled as Gabi got up from the bed and went running to Troy, who swiftly wrapped his arms around her. "Sure Zeke, it's on the second floor, apartment 4." He hung up and turned to Gabi, "Zeke wants to make sure you're okay, he's coming up El, Chad and Jason went on home." Gabi nodded her understanding and smiled weakly at Troy, who kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I think it's time someone explained what the hell is going on here." Sharpay said with a small laugh. There was a knock at the door. She turned to answer it and admitted a very handsome dark skinned man, about her own age.

"I'm Zeke Baylor." He stuck out his hand to Sharpay, who accepted it and replied, "Sharpay Evans". The two smiled and shook hands until Taylor said,

"That's enough lovebirds, you now know each other's names." Kelsi sniggered at Taylor's wisecrack. Both Sharpay and Zeke blushed as Zeke made his way over to Gabi.

"You okay Brie?" He asked softly. She nodded from her place in Troy's strong arms and yawned. "I think it's past someone's bed time." He lightly joked and Gabi just nodded.

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Troy's ear, "Can you stay?" He nodded and led her back to her room where he tucked her in bed after she changed.

"I'll be right back baby." He kissed her temple and walked into the living room. "Dude, I'm going to crash with Ella. I'll be by tomorrow morning early to change though, and I'll be there for lunch as usual." They did a quick man handshake and Zeke said his goodnights and left. "Okay, I'll quickly explain to you patient ladies," he tossed a glance at a VERY annoyed Taylor, "what happened tonight."

Troy explained about he and his friends were walking home from, apparently, the same club the girls had been at earlier to see Gabi come running out. He explained about her reluctant walk home, and then told them what had been said before the door open revealing them. The girls sat in a shocked silence as tears streamed down their faces, thinking about how they almost lost their best friend to some psycho who was still looking for her. Suddenly screaming came from Gabi's room.

Troy was the first one in there, he gently shook her awake from her nightmare and she began sobbing hysterically in his arms remembering, and creating the unknown details, of what had happened that night in her dreams. "I have to get away from him. I don't want the same thing to happen again!" she wailed. After about five minutes she calmed down and Troy crawled into the bed with her.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi watched on as this stranger calmed Gabi down and got her to sleep again by just holding her. The quietly left the room, leaving the door open just in case and decided to turn in after a very long night.

The next morning Gabi got up with two strong arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She looked over to see Troy Bolton next to her. She smiled and carefully slid out of his grip. She went over to her closet and chose a white fancier sundress with gold stilettos and went to take a shower. When she came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, dressed and ready to go she saw Troy smiling from the edge of her bed. "Morning." She greeted him with a smile.

"Morning beautiful." He smirked when she blushed. "I'm going to head home, I've got to shower and change. You should come with me. I bet Zeke's cooking an amazing breakfast."

Gabi smiled and said, "How can I turn Zeke down?" she smirked at the look on his face and said, "Let me just get my stuff together for work." He nodded and got his pants, shoes and shirt back on.

Gabi walked into the kitchen to find Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor sipping on coffee. Pouring her cup of coffee she said, "Morning ladies, I'm going with Troy to his apartment. Apparently Zeke's cooking breakfast. I'll see you ladies for lunch. Rooftop?" She asked

"What was Zeke's last name again?" Sharpay asked, a thoughtful look on her pretty face.

"Baylor." Troy said coming into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Gabi's waist.

"He doesn't own that little café across the street from our office building does he?" Sharpay asked

"Depends." Troy responded, "Where do ya'll work?" He asked

"Davis Building." All four responded.

"Then yup, he does. You should join us for lunch. The four of us eat there everyday." He offered "Jason, Chad, and I work in the Davis Building. We normally meet outside my office on the 24th floor if you want to join us."

"No kidding." Gabi gasped, "I work on the 24th floor at American Spectator. Do you work at ESPN?" She asked. When he nodded she giggled, "What a coincidence." He just smiled at her.

"What do say ladies, wanna meet these guys for lunch?" Sharpay asked. It was agreed that they'd meet there at 12:15 on the 24th floor.

"Someone might have to get Gabs though, she tends to lose track of time." Kelsi piped up

"Oh I don't think she'll forget this, it involves Troy." Taylor shot back. Only to receive a glare from Gabi, who was blushing furiously.

Troy and Gabi left her apartment building and walked hand-in-hand to his apartment around the corner. They made their way to the 4th floor and into his apartment. "I'm going to shower quickly. Zeke'll feed you." He gave her a quick peck on the kiss as Zeke laid out a scrumptious looking breakfast in front of her.

"Eat up, before Chad comes out." He laughed.

"Heard that!" Chad yelled from his bedroom, which caused Zeke, Jason, and Gabi laugh. 20 minutes later they were all heading out the door to their jobs. They got into two cabs and got dropped off in front of the Davis Building, as Zeke made his way across the street to open up the café, the other four made their way to their offices. Chad got off on the 22nd floor, which happened to be where Taylor worked, Troy and Gabi got off on the 24th and Jason continued up to the 28th, where Sharpay and Kelsi's offices were.

Troy walked Gabi into her office, and the two got all kinds of stares as they went over to Gabi's cubicle. "You know Troy, you didn't have to come all this way."

"Yeah, well I might need to get you for lunch, so I might as well know where it is." He joked. She laughed and they shared a sweet kiss before Troy headed to the door calling over his shoulder, "I'll be back around 12."

"See ya then Bolton." Gabi responded to his retreating figure with a laugh. When he was gone, she looked around at the people around her who were staring. "What?" she asked. They all laughed and her friend Elizabeth came over to sit in her cubicle next to Gabi.

"Nice score G. He your boyfriend?" She asked

"Yeah, I guess so." Gabi responded with a small smile.

"How long have you known each other?" Elizabeth asked curiously

"We met last night. He saved me actually." She smiled and then shivered, remembering that Troy had said after work they would go down to the police station to file a rape and kidnapping charge.

AN: Okay, I think I'm done for the day with In the Blink of an Eye. But I hope you like it, I'm kind of proud of it! Review please!

Mollie XOXO


	5. Chapter 4: Living the Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: Okay so this story had 302 hits in 3 chapters and only 13 reviews, so I think that 10 reviews before I update again would be very nice. Oh and zacefronrocks274 gave me the ideas for this chapter so she gets credit too! I'll be more specific when it's her idea that's popping up in the chapter, this is just to let you guys know. Ideas are always welcome, I'll most likely use them, and you'll always get credit!

Chapter 4: Living the Life

At 12 o'clock on the dot, Troy walked into the American Spectator, once again he received the same look of lust and desire from every female he passed, but he just ignored them as he approached Gabi's desk. He was about 10 feet away when he was stopped by a blond girl with big green eyes.

"Sorry." Troy mumbled an apology, assuming that he ran into her. As he made a move to leave she stopped him by laying a hand on his arm.

"My name is Amy." She introduced herself.

"Troy, now if you'll excuse me." He went to pull out of her grasp, but found that she had tightened her hold on him.

"I've never seen you around here before, so I'm assuming that you don't work here." She began babbling.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go." Troy tried to get away from the overly flirtatious girl.

"Oh, I can show you wherever it is you need to be." Amy offered, batting her eyelashes.

"No it's –" Troy was cut off by another voice.

"Hello Amy, mind unhanding my boyfriend." Troy looked slightly shocked, but Gabi gave him a look telling him to play along. Troy took his cue and slipped his free arm around Gabi's petite waist.

"Since when are you dating someone Montez." Amy spat

"Well, if you weren't so caught up in yourself, you'd know what was going on around you. Now if you'll excuse us we're meeting friends for lunch." Gabi calmly retorted.

"Oh you mean the blond Barbie, the little mouse, and the chunky-" Amy began insulting her friends.

"Shut it Meyers." With that Gabi began storming off with Troy, who was gladly following her out the office doors.

Despite the distraction, Gabi and Troy were still 5 minutes early. Once in the safety of outside the office doors Gabi began to rant, "Ugh that woman is the most awful creature that ever walked the planet. She is constantly insulting my friends and me. I can take it when she insults me, but my friends? Oh that is so uncalled for. And she hates that I'm a-" Gabi's yelling was cut off by Troy's lips crashing down onto hers.

Troy pulled her closer to him by her waist, as her hands went around his neck and tangled in his hair. His tongue slowly grazed over her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She immediately opened it and their tongues began a dance for domination, exploring every corner and crevice of each other's mouths. Troy skillfully backed Gabi up, until she was against the wall, and they were as close as they could possibly be. Troy's hands began to reach for the zipper of her dress when someone coughed.

Gabi and Troy immediately pulled apart to find Chad and Taylor standing there looking at them with amusement written on their faces. As Troy and Gabi began blushing, Gabi spoke, "Taylor, I'm sure you remember Troy."

"Yes, hello Troy." She said with a slight smirk.

"And Ella, you remember Chad?" Troy asked

"Hey Chad."

"Hey Gabs." Chad gave her a small hug.

"Taylor this is Troy's friend Chad, Chad this is my friend Taylor." Gabi introduced the two, who were shaking hands when Kelsi, Sharpay, and Jason all waltzed up.

"Um, Kelsi and Sharpay this is Chad." Gabi introduced them to Chad, who smiled and shook their hands.

"And Jason, this is Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor." Troy introduced his friend to the girls.

"Hey ladies." Jason said, never breaking eye contact with Kelsi, who was blushing.

"So let's eat." Chad said, and Jason and Troy rolled their eyes.

"Chad and food." They said simultaneously.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy." Chad explained

"Yeah, who's 28 years old." Troy countered, receiving a look from Chad.

Soon enough the 9 of them were seated at a huge table by the window in Baylor's Café sipping on their drinks as they waited on Zeke. Finally Zeke arrived, taking the only empty seat next to Sharpay.

"Hey Shar." Zeke greeted her, and only her.

"Hey Zeke, it's good to see you too man." Chad sarcastically spat.

Zeke blushed, "Sorry dude, hey Troy, Jason, Brie." He greeted, pointedly ignoring Chad, causing the whole table to laugh, well, with the exception of Chad, who just sat there pouting.

"Oh Chad, it's all in good humor." Taylor said sweetly.

"Flirt." Kelsi coughed, causing Taylor to blush and the rest of the table to laugh even louder, earning them looks from the rest of the customers.

Once the laughter died down, "Zeke this is Taylor and Kelsi." Sharpay introduced her friends to Zeke, who smiled and said hello. The group talked, laughed, and ate until it was time for everyone to get back to work.

At 1:15 the group of 9 writers stepped onto the elevator, making their way up to their offices. Troy and Gabi stepped off on the 24th floor. As they were standing outside Gabi's office door, Troy leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It was nothing passionate, but the two could feel fireworks go off through their entire bodies. When they pulled apart, they stood in silence for a full minute.

Troy finally spoke, "What time do you get done today?" he asked quietly.

"5:45, I have a meeting." Gabi explained.

"Okay, I'll come by and get you, then we'll go to the police station. And don't worry, I'll make sure that we have a different officer after the way he treated you. Chad, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor will probably want to be there too. I know it might be asking a lot, but you might want to try and remember exactly what happened so the police can have a full report." Troy quietly responded as he slowly caressed her face.

"I promise, thank you Troy. This means a lot to me. If I'm not out of my meeting, you can just wait at my cubicle." Gabi smiled and got on her tiptoes to place one last kiss on his lips before walking through the glass doors to American Spectator Magazine. Troy watched her retreating figure before turning around and walking down the hall to ESPN Magazine.

Troy immediately called Zeke, Chad, and Jason on their cells to ask them if they wanted to come to station with him and Gabi. They all agreed, then Troy decided that he should call the girls before he got to work on a piece about a high school in New Mexico that was the national champions in high school ball: East High.

Troy went digging in his desk for the directory for his office building. He quickly found the number for InStyle.

"InStyle Magazine, this is Cherie speaking how may I help you?" a bored voice came on the other line.

"Cherie, can you please transfer me to Sharpay Evans?" Troy pleasantly replied. Suddenly a head popped up on the other side of his cubicle.

"Sharpay Evans?" Chris mouthed, curious. Troy just shook his head no, knowing that Chris wanted to know if he had a hot date, or if he was chasing after some girl.

"Sharpay Evans speaking." Sharpay's distracted voice came on the other end.

"Shar? It's Troy." Troy greeted her.

"Hey Troy what's up?" her full attention was now on the phone call at hand

"I'm taking El down to the police station to file a report from last night, Jason, Chad, and Zeke are coming, You in?" he asked.

"For sure, I get done today at 5:30."

"Great, meet us on the 24th floor at 5:45." They said their good byes and hung up.

"Wait until I'm done Chris, then I'll explain." Troy said, ignoring his friends face of disappointment. After Troy had gotten confirmation from Taylor and Kelsi that they would be coming, he turned to Chris.

"El works at American Spectator across the hall, she's the girl. Those were her friends. And that's all you get so don't play reporter and ask questions." Troy directed.

"You're no fun." Chris pouted.

"And you've been spending too much time with Chad." Troy retorted before turning back to his article on East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

At 5:30 Troy was done for the day and began packing up. All afternoon Chris had been bothering him about El and who she was and why she needed to go to the police station. As the two headed to the door Troy said, "Why aren't you one of those paparazzi people following Zac Efron or Vanessa Hudgens around?"

"Because bothering you is more fun." Chris retorted.

When they passed the American Spectator door Chris and Troy parted ways. Troy went and sat down at Gabi's cubicle. He looked at the time on her desktop and saw that he still had 10 minutes to kill. He pulled out his notebook and began going threw what few notes he had on his next piece about the Knicks. Suddenly a pair of hands flew to his eyes.

"Guess who?" came and angelic voice.

"Um, Chad?" Troy laughed.

"Fine, if you think that, then no kisses for you." Gabi joked back

"Just kidding, just kidding. You don't sound a thing like Chad!" Troy begged, getting up to face her.

"Troy, chill, I was only kidding. Now come on, let's get this over with." Gabi said with a sigh as she leaned up and gave Troy a quick hello kiss on the lips. Troy put his stuff back in his bag and Gabi packed up her things before the two intertwined their hands and made their way to the door where Sharpay and Kelsi were already waiting. A couple of minutes later Jason came up on the phone.

"Look, just a quick interview." He was pleading.

"I know the car is not for sale, it's a demo, it's not on the market. That's the point." He was arguing. Suddenly he pulled the phone away from his face. "Asshole hung up on me. He thought I was trying to buy the car. I don't know what gave the idiot that idea. You can't buy demos. They're just for show. Idiot." Jason ranted. Soon they were joined by Taylor and Chad and they all made their way to the front doors where they met Zeke before hailing cabs and heading to the police station.

They all followed Troy and Gabi in. Troy went to the front desk and said, "I'd like to file a rape and kidnapping charge." He told the officer in charge.

The officer nodded and began typing on his computer before leading the large group into an empty office. Once they were in there they sat in silence until an officer came in. (This is where zacefronrocks274 idea comes in, so she gets full credit) Everyone frowned when they saw that it was the same jerk from the previous night.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." He gushed. "If it isn't the trouble maker and her knight in shining armor."

"Back off of her." Troy demanded as Gabi edged her chair closer to Troy's. None of them noticed Zeke and Sharpay slip out of the room.

"Why should I? It's my office and she caused me quite a few problems last night."

"Well, she had some problems of her own last night." Chad said stepping in front of Gabi, while Taylor moved to her side, comfortingly rubbing her arm.

"Well, lookey there, another knight."

"She's got a few." Jason stated, coming forward with Kelsi, again, no one seemed to notice that Zeke and Sharpay were missing.

"I thought I said that I wanted a different officer on the case." Troy yelled.

"You get what you get. I'm the best. And I'm sure nothing happened last night, she's probably just delusional or attention seeking." The officer went on.

Troy jumped to his feet, ready to kill the officer, "You just back off of her. You're not doing your job very well."

"Look, she's fine, she just ran off to cause problems." The officer went on.

Before Troy or anyone else could respond, "Enough Charlie." Rang through the air.

"Charlie" turned around to face his superior, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"You are off this case, Mr. Baylor and Ms. Evans told me about what happened last night. And you have upset everyone in this room, especially the lady who was hurt." He gestured to Gabi, who was now crying softly in Troy's arms. "I'm taking over. You may leave the room."

Charlie angrily left the room, "My name is Tom, and I'll be in charge. Now, let's start from the beginning and tell me what happened last night."

Gabi told her story, and then one by one her friends gave their testimony. About 2 hours later the friends were headed home. "Why don't you all come over to our apartment? I'm cooking." Zeke offered.

Everyone agreed to meet there in an hour and a half, that way they could all get settled before dinner. Once they got there they sat down with their wine and beer for a relaxing evening after a hectic couple of days.

AN: Okay like I said, zacefronrocks274 gets credit for the police station scene with Charlie. Review please. I'd like 10 before I update next!

Mollie XOXO


	6. Chapter 5: Siblings

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5: Siblings

Gabriella groaned at the sound of her phone, "What time is it?" she asked herself.

"El, the phone, make it stop." Troy groaned from his side of the bed. She'd spent the night at Troy's apartment. It had become a frequent habit of theirs. He would be at her's one night, and she'd be at his another.

"Do you know what time it is?" Gabi grumbled into the phone, she didn't know who was calling and she didn't care, she just cared that they went away.

"Hello to you big sis. It's Tess. I'm coming home and was wondering if I could crash at yours?" Tess was Gabi's obnoxious little sister, they never really got along.

"Sure call me in 4 hours. Bye." She hung the phone up.

"Who was it baby?" Troy asked rolling over to rub her stomach, he opened his eyes and smiled, she looked good in his shirts.

"Tess." She said, rolling over and closing her eyes. Troy pulled her close to him, spooning her as they both fell asleep.

4 hours and 10 minutes later Gabi had forgotten that her sister had called and was sitting at the breakfast table with Troy, Zeke, and Shar. "Oh my God Zeke that was amazing."

"Thanks." He said, Gabi's phone went off.

"Not again." Troy moaned, "No I'm answering it this time." He grabbed the phone away and she giggled. "Hello." He answered

"Well hi there. You're not Gabriella." Came the high-pitched voice on the other end of the phone.

"Um no I'd be Troy…" he had to hold the phone away from his ear. Gabi paled, Tess had called last night, oh no, she didn't, she wouldn't, would she?

"I need to talk to Gabriella." Tess said

"Here you go El Bell, it's some squeaky girl." Troy handed her the phone, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"'Squeaky girl'" Sharpay repeated, "Oh no not…"

"Hi Tess." Gabi greeted her younger sister.

"No…" Sharpay began to hit her head repeatedly against the table. As Zeke tried to stop her Troy decided to have a little of his own fun.

He swiftly moved all her hair over to one side of her head, and began planting kisses all along her neck. Without any difficulty he found her soft spot and began to suck on it.

"No Tess it's no." she moaned, "Troy back off. As I was saying it's no problem, we've uh, Troy" a moan escaped her lips that felt so damn good. Troy smirked. "uh, room, hang on Tess." Gabi flipped around. Troy Alexander Bolton keep you're hands, or you lips or whatever the hell was doing that to yourself I'm on the phone, Zeke control your roommate."

"Control yours." Zeke said, motioning to Sharpay who was still banging her head against the table.

"Shar, stop being a drama queen." She moved into Troy's bedroom and locked the door, "What was I saying?"

"When did you and the Ice Princess move in with two men?" Tess asked

"Her name is Sharpay and we haven't, we're just staying at theirs tonight. Look just come by when you get in. We still live in the same apartment. I gotta go." She hung up and walked out to find an upset Troy. "Get over it Bolton." She turned to Pay, "She's staying with us." Gabi groaned, flopping on the sofa.

"No, but she's so squeaky and mean and calls me the Ice Princess. No Boo no, no, no, absolutely not."

"Look, she'll only be here a couple of days, I'm sure Zeke would let you crash here. I'm sure Taylor and Kelsi will want to be here too." Gabi grumbled

"We'll figure that out later, let's go to work, or we'll be late." Troy said, handing Gabi her briefcase. She mumbled a thank you and the four went to grab a cab.

They all went to work and at 12:30 met on the 24th floor to walk over to the café for their now annual lunch. Once they were seated Sharpay's phone went off. "Sharpay Evans." She answered

"Hey Shar, it's Ryan!" Sharpay let out a really high pitched squeal, causing the whole café to turn to her.

"Mind your own business." She hissed to them, "Oh my God Ryan! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever? What are you doing? Please tell me you're coming into town? Oh my God this is insane, I was just thinking about you last night! Ahhh I miss you so much!" she said rapidly into the phone

"Who the hell is Ryan?" Zeke asked Kelsi

"Her twin brother." Kelsi responded with a smile at his jealousy. Zeke nodded his head in relief

A few minutes later Sharpay was off the phone, "Ahh, Ryan is coming into town! He's really upset, his girlfriend cheated on him and he needs to get out of L.A. he said,"

"Oh, no. Was it Karen?" Gabi asked, Ryan was like her brother, she cared very much for him.

"Yeah, it was, he caught her in bed in their apartment with Brad Pitt." Sharpay said.

"Lousy bitch," Gabi grumbled, "Ryan is a much better catch than Brad Pitt."

"I know she's not grateful for the amazing guy she had." Taylor said

"God, what a whore. Ryan's so amazing, he can do better than that." Kelsi agreed

"Well, would you like to date Ryan?" Troy asked her, taken aback at her attitude towards him.

"Ewww!" Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabi all squealed

"God, Bolton that's gross that's incest." Sharpay threw a fry at him

"Not for Gabi, Taylor, or Kelsi." Jason pointed out.

"Ugh, you're all screwed up, Ryan is just like our brother, that's so gross, oh my God, that's just ugh…" Gabi shuddered at the thought of dating Ryan.

"Seriously, we grew up with him. He's so not into us and we'd never in a million years think of him like that." Taylor said

"Exactly like Shar said, that's like incest even if we aren't blood." Kelsi agreed

"Okay we'll let the topic fall." Troy said holding his hands up.

"We've got trouble anyhow." Gabi said

"What?" Everyone but Sharpay chorused

"The wicked witch of the west is coming into town." Gabi said

"No!" Kelsi and Taylor nearly screamed

"Yes in all her died hair glory." Gabi sarcastically spat.

"Great, just great. Jason I'm moving in." Kelsi said

"Same Chad." Taylor pointed to her boyfriend

"You already know I'm there. Sorry sister, I don't want to be with her." Sharpay replied

"Great, leave me alone with the Ursula." Gabi replied

"I'll move in with you." Troy offered

Gabi smiled, "That's fine, just don't let her get you in bed." She warned

"So who's this witch?" Jason asked

"My little sister Tess." Gabi said with a look of disgust on her face.

AN: Little filler chapter! Review please! Next chapter there'll be drama!

Mollie XOXO


	7. Chapter 6: Foreplay

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedicated to missx3britty! Thanks for the support!

This chapter is rated M…

Chapter 6: Foreplay

"OH MY GOD BRIE!" Zeke screamed. Gabi giggled, but not a Zeke, "I LOVE YOUR KITCHEN!!" she giggled again.

"Zeke baby?" Sharpay said, coming into the doorway, "She's not listening, Troy's distracting her." Zeke sighed and smiled at the couple and at his own girlfriend, shrugging his shoulders he went back to cooking dinner for the gang.

"You know what I love?" Troy asked, nibbling on her neck.

"What?" Gabi breathed out

"Your bedroom." He smirked into her neck. Gabi picked up the discarded newspaper on the coffee table across from them and hit him on the back of the head. "OWWW." He whined.

"Perv." She smiled at him nonetheless. Suddenly he scooped her up in his arms.

"We'll be back." He called over his shoulder to the rest of the guys in the living room.

"Have fun." Kelsi smirked at the couple.

IN GABI'S BEDROOM

"Troy come on, back off." Gabi pouted, though a smile as she laid on her bed with Troy straddling her.

He leaned over and whispered huskily in her ear, "A taste? You know you want to!"

LEMON ALERT!

Gabi groaned, "I hate it when your right." Troy smirked and lazily began undoing the buttons on her blouse. He kissed her stomach as he fondled her breasts through the thin material of her bra.

He glanced up at her and saw that she had her eyes closed. Smiling he undid the button and zipper on her pants before pulling them and her thong down in one swift motion. Lifting her legs he, he put one on either shoulder. Gently he began licking her folds, just dipping the end of his tongue in and out of her, teasing her.

"Troy" she moaned, "Don't tease, it's not nice." She whined

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"So what's going to happen now?" Jason asked cautiously

"Well, either she's going to beat him to a bloody pulp for dragging her in there or…." Kelsi said

"She's going to have one hell of an orgasm." Sharpay smirked.

They heard a slight moan, "Orgasm." All three girls said at once.

"Oh come on!" Chad complained.

Picking up the newspaper from the coffee table again, Sharpay hit Chad on the back of the head, "Like Taylor never gets them from you." She hissed in his ear, causing him to shut up and blush.

IN THE BEDROOM

Expertly, Troy began probing in and out of Gabi with his tongue, she bit her lip, turning it white, to suppress the moans as pleasure coursed through her body.

"Faster Troy." She choked out, grabbing a hold of his hair.

He smiled and obliged, taking his thumb and rubbing gentle circles on the sensitive nerves on her clit causing her to go over the edge. Biting her lip so hard she drew blood she managed to suppress her moans of pleasure as her body shook from the incredible feelings coursing through it.

Troy kissed his way up her body until he reached her lips. Once they pulled away she looked down and said, "We'll fix that tonight."

END OF LEMON ALERT

IN THE LIVING ROOM

A knock sounded at the door. Sharpay got up and opened it. She sighed in distaste at the sight before her.

"Hey Ice Queen." Was the greeting.

Tess Ryleigh Montez was standing outside with four suitcases. Her naturally ebony hair had been died blond, her brown eyes held green contacts. She wore a ton of make up, so much that she looked fake.

"Hey Ursula, how's it going under the sea?" Sharpay asked in the same tone.

"Oh you know, it's all good, say have you put on some weight?" Tess asked

"I don't know dear, has your hair gotten lighter naturally or wait, is that just he really bad dye?" Sharpay smiled evilly at her.

Tess frowned but pushed her way in, "If you'll be a doll and get the bags?" Tess turned to her.

"Sorry, but I'm not a doll. Get them yourself." Sharpay marched into the kitchen where Zeke was still cooking. "Bitch." She mumbled.

IN THE BEDROOM

"Uh oh…" Gabi stopped Troy as he began buttoning up her shirt.

"What?" he asked

"She's here…" Gabi quickly finished the shirt herself, straightened out her hair and opened the bedroom door.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"Gabriella darling!" Tess said in her fake overly dramatic voice, Tess was a model.

"Tess." Gabi said curtly, accepting the odd hug that she got from her sister. Tess looked over her shoulder and saw Troy standing in the doorway.

Pulling away from her sister she strutted seductively over to him. He stifled a laugh, "Hi, I'm Tess Montez."

He nodded, walking towards Gabi, "Troy Bolton." He said over his shoulder as he slipped his arms around his girlfriend's petite waist.

"Right, the guy I talked to on the phone…" Tess smiled sweetly.

"You know that smile is so sweet, it's actually sour." Kelsi commented.

"Hey there mouse, how's life treating you?" Tess turned to face Kelsi

"Probably better than you." Kelsi smiled.

Troy drove his face into Gabi's curls, "Couch, now." He whispered, she nodded and they walked over. He sat down, pulling her onto his lap. Tess smirked and went to sit next to Troy. She liked what she saw.

Troy looked up at her and frowned, he wasn't interested. "Dinner." Zeke called from the kitchen. Everybody got up and made their way in. In the usual fashion, Zeke laid out plates and silverware. Everyone served themselves and made their way back into the living room to eat.

Jason got up and began to refill everyone's wine and toss the empty beer bottles away, replacing them with new ones. Finally everyone was settled down, dispersed throughout the spacious room.

"Is this nonfat?" Tess asked

"We don't buy that garbage." Taylor spat

"Well maybe YOU should." Tess retorted, "And I was talking to Zeke." She smiled at him, he was cute too.

"No, it's not nonfat." He said dryly, he didn't like Tess.

"So Tess, if you don't destroy my room you can stay in there." Taylor said, "Kelsi and I'll be staying at the boys apartment."

"Wait, Pay, you're staying?" Gabi asked

"Yup, Zeke and I'll crash here with you and Troy," Tess coughed, "and Tess." Shar answered

"Well that's just perfect." Tess said, smiling at Troy and Zeke.

This was going to be a rough few days.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	8. Chapter 7: Nickname Already?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated M…

Chapter 7: Nickname Already?

Gabriella slammed her door shut. "Ugh! She is awful. Did you see the way she treats the girls. Oh and the way that she looks at you oh if she could sink her teeth into you she would and…" She was cut off by Troy's lips crashing down on hers.

He rested his forehead against her own, "I'm not interested in her teeth sinking into me, but I am interested in her sister's." he smiled

"Really now?" Gabi chuckled, "Do I know her?"

Playing along Troy responded, "Probably, she's this beautiful Latina with long dark hair…" he began to unbutton her shirt again, "with these chocolate eyes." She slowly unbuttoned his. "And this mouth…that works wonders…" their shirts were on the ground.

"Mmmm," Gabi moaned as Troy began sucking at her neck, leading her towards the bed, "Sounds pretty good." She fiddled with the buckle on his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

"She's amazing…" Troy mumbled into her neck as he reached around and unclipped her bra. He tossed it onto the ground as he too began to unfasten her pants. In one swift motion she had Troy's pants and boxers at his feet. He stepped out of them and pulled her pants and thong down together.

Coming up to look her in the eyes he smiled, "I love you Ella."

She returned the smile, "I love you too Troy."

"And don't worry about the witch, I'm not interested." He whispered in her ear, "She's not my type…"

"You have a type?" Gabi asked, gently biting his neck.

"You…" he said, entering her in one swift motion, causing both of them to groan in pleasure.

WITH SHARPAY AND ZEKE

"Oh Zeke…" Sharpay moaned as he began picking up the pace. "Faster…" she met him thrust for thrust as he obeyed, capturing her mouth in a mind blowing kiss.

WITH TESS

"Oh my God." She moaned "They won't shut up…" She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. "Pick up." She mumbled

"Hello?" was the tired reply

"Melanie, it's Tess."

"Tessa!"" She was now awake, "How's D.C. we miss you here in New York."

"It's good, I'm at the devil's apartment, but there are two VERY hot guys here." Tess gushed

"Boyfriend?" Melanie asked

"Yeah, and the Ice Queen's boyfriend. You know it's too bad that you're not here with me…" Tess mused

"I could be there tomorrow. Why? Wanna see if we can get some action?" Melanie asked, a smirk growing on her face.

"You and Zeke would make such a cute couple too…" Tess continued

"I'll call you when I land." Melanie said

"Fair enough." They hung up, this was going to be perfect. She was going to ruin her sister's life.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Um Tess." Gabi reluctantly began, "At 12:15 we're meeting outside my office to go to lunch at Zeke's café. You should meet us if you want to." She cringed, she really didn't want to spend time with her sister.

"We'll see." Tess said, going back into her, well Taylor's, room.

Gabi and Troy stood outside their offices, "I hope she doesn't come…she's awful…no she's horrid…no I don't know what she is." Gabi whined

"Come on, we'll see what happens." Troy said as he rubbed her back. He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "I'll see you at lunch." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Bye Troy." Gabi smiled and walked away. She sighed, making her way to her cubicle. She really didn't like having Tess around. It felt like competition. It always was with her.

"Rough night?" Elizabeth smirked

"You have no idea?" Gabi began rubbing her temples, a headache was forming just thinking about all of this.

"Troy keep you busy?"

"Tess is in town." Gabi grumbled, although Troy had kept her busy.

"You're fucking kidding me, the bleach blond that walks around ordering us around like her slaves." Elizabeth made a face at Gabi's nod.

"Yup and she's decided she wants Troy." Gabi moaned

"Who's Troy?" Gabi jumped, that wasn't, no…she turned around

"RYAN!!" she screamed jumping up and down! "OH MY GOD YOU'RE HERE OH MY GOD I'VE MISSED YOU! OH MY GOD HAVE YOU SEEN PAY? KELSI? TAYLOR? OH MY GOD RYAN!! YOU'RE HERE!" by now everyone in the office was staring at them as she jumped up and down hugging him.

"I don't think anyone in D.C. can hear anymore." Ryan said laughing as Gabi smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up, I'm glad you're here." She said

"I'm glad you're glad and yes I've seen Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor." He nodded

"Way to ignore me." Gabi grumbled turning around

"Aww, Gem, don't be like that! I saved the best for last!" he reasoned

"Want me to tell Pay that?" she asked with a cocky grin on her face

"NO!" he screamed. Then he noticed Elizabeth, "Hi I'm Ryan Evans."

"Elizabeth Mixon. How do you know G?" she asked shaking his hand

"I'm Sharpay's twin." He explained

Elizabeth nodded her understanding, "I see and what does Troy have to say about this?"

"Who's Troy and do I need to beat him up?" Ryan asked getting very serious

"My boyfriend, no you don't need to beat him up, and yes he unhappily knows about Ryan, he's jealous, all of the guys are except Zeke, but that's only because Ryan is Pay's brother." Gabi laughed.

"SHARPAY HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" Ryan yelled

"Dude, chill, they're good guys, you'll like them. In fact, we're all meeting for lunch." Gabi looked between Elizabeth and Ryan, "You should join us Liz. Right Ryan?"

"For sure." Ryan nodded his agreement

"Okay I'm in." Elizabeth agreed.

"Oh, the witch might be there…" Gabi warned

"Great…" Ryan and Elizabeth sarcastically spat together.

"I'll see you ladies at lunch and assess these guys then. Bye Liza." Ryan waved as he walked away.

Gabi smirked, "Already have a nickname Liza." She laughed as Elizabeth blushed and turned back to her work, excited about lunch.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	9. An Author's Stupidity

Okay so you all are probably wondering: "What the fuck (excuse me) is going on here. Why are all these chapters, that we've already read, being sent to my email address or suddenly reposted?" Well I have a very simple, yet complex answer for you guys.

The simple part: Those stories were all deleted so I had to repost them. Thankfully Learning to Breathe, L.A. Adventures, Ride of Your Life, and my oneshots (which would have been a pain in the ass to repost)

The complicated part: how they got unposted or whatever. Well, I was doing some cleaning…yeah, I know that's scary, and I tried to take down old author's notes and then chapters wouldn't open when I went back to reread stuff for updates and it was all confusing and I was like "shit, maybe I should log off" so I did and it didn't help so then I was all, "maybe if I turn my computer off?" so I did. Basically nothing worked, which I don't understand so I finally just deleted those stories and had to repost them.

Word to the wise, don't mess with things you know nothing about…ask an adult for help…or well, someone who knows what they're doing lol, I'm pretty dumb, or at least I feel that way…so basically that's why you all are confused…sorry, my bad, seriously though, it made no sense.

So I have updated a couple of my stories this glorious evening, or well, morning it's 12:25 here in Jacksonville, Florida lol…hm, well I think I'll keep updating seeing as how I'm not tired even though I should be.

Sorry for the inconvenience….

Mollie XOXO


	10. A Quick Author's Note

A Quick Author's Note

I just wanted to explain to you guys what's going on in my head before I update.

A New Life is slowly coming to an end. I know it may not seem like it yet, but I'm guessing about six more chapters and then it's done.

I know I haven't been updating any stories except A New Life lately, but that's because I have I pretty much figured out in my head. So I'm not 100 percent positive yet, but I think I may finish that before I update another story.

I have some ideas for Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye swirling around my head right now. So, if I do other updates it'd be one of those stories.

Life at EHS is officially on hold. I'm not touching it until I finish off one of my stories, most likely A New Life. I think I have one too many stories taking up space in my small brain. I'm really sorry that Life at EHS is the one put on hold for those of you who really like the story, but I really have no idea what to do for it. If anyone had any ideas for that story please PM me and I'll save it until I update.

As for my oneshots. I've had people asking me when I was going to do another one. I have some songs I really like, but right now I'm focusing on my stories while the ideas are still there. Since I like doing song oneshots, I don't have to write when I think of them because the ideas will come crashing back to me every time I listen to the song. So, unless I get a request from someone with a particular song, I'm gonna hold off on oneshots.

I have ANOTHER story idea, but I'm definitely waiting until something is finished up here, most likely A New Life.

From looking at my stories A New Life should be the first one finished, then Runaway. After that it just depends.

If anyone has any ideas for any stories please feel free to PM me the ideas.

For those of you who actually took the time to read this, thank you!

Mollie XOXO


	11. Chapter 8: Express Train to Hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: Express Train to Hell

At 12:15 everyone was standing outside the offices of Gabi, Troy, and Elizabeth. Smiling they made their way out of the building and across the street to Zeke's café. When they walked in, a VERY aggravated Zeke confronted them.

"Your ass is mine Montez." He hissed

"What'd I do?" Gabi asked confused

"Your sister brought a friend. She won't fucking leave me alone." Zeke moaned.

Gabi paled, "A friend?" she asked incredulously.

Zeke nodded, she groaned she really didn't need this. They made their way to the back and spotted a redhead sitting with Tess. They were laughing obnoxiously. The gang rolled their eyes.

"Troy!" Tess smiled and waved, he groaned. Getting up she grabbed his arm and dragged him around the table, "This is my best friend Melanie."

"Melanie this is Troy." Tess said, Troy reluctantly shook her hand.

"Oh, you're almost as cute as Zeke." Melanie giggled. Zeke groaned and hit his head on the wall.

Tess looked over and noticed a different girl and Ryan, "Ryan." She said curtly

"Tess." Ryan responded. There was an awkward silence

"I didn't know you had friends in D.C." Gabi finally said

"Oh I don't Melanie's going to stay in Kelsi's room. Hope it's okay." Tess said, cocking her head to the side.

"Peachy." Kelsi replied, leaning into Jason. After another minute they all took seats at the table. Tess pulled Troy next to her, while Melanie pulled Zeke next to her. Sighing, Pay and Gabi passed a look before giving the waitress their drink orders and picking up their menus.

"So, I guess it's time for some formal introductions." Gabi sighed. "This is Sharpay's twin brother Ryan, and a friend from my office Elizabeth Mixon."

Everyone went around the table and said their names and soon they were ordering lunch. "So Melanie, how long are you staying for?" Gabi asked, trying to end the awkwardness.

"As long as Tess wants me here." She smiled a sickly sweet smile. Inwardly Gabi groaned, "Great" she thought, "Tess'll keep her here as long as possible."

Sharpay watched with a frown on her face at Tess. "I'm going to have a word with that boy." She thought to herself.

After the hour of hell with Tess and Melanie everyone happily went back to work. Sharpay waited off to the side while Troy and Gabi said their goodbyes.

"I'll come get you at 5:30, maybe the two of us can go out for dinner. Something tells me that you want to get away from your sweet and loving baby sister." Troy smiled

"I'd like that, she's occupied now that she's got Melanie." Gabi smiled back at him. They leaned in and kissed goodbye and Gabi turned and walked into her office.

"Okay Bolton." Sharpay said, "I want you to listen to me."

Troy got scared, Sharpay's tone was not a happy one. "What's up Shar?"

"Don't what's up me." She snapped, "That's my best friend. And it's my job to warn you, if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." She warned

"Shar, I love her, why the hell would I want to hurt her?" Troy had no idea where this was coming from, besides left field.

"Watch out for Tess, don't you DARE make a move with her." She threatened

"Okay, first off, I already hate her and secondly I get it! If I hurt her you'll send me on an express train to hell."

"No. If you hurt her, so help me God, I will kick your ass all the way to hell, you won't need an express train." She gave him one last glance before heading off to the elevators.

Troy stood there with his head cocked to the side, slightly confused at where her attitude change had come from before shaking his head and going to work.

Tess and Melanie sat in the nail salon quietly talking, "So what'd you think of Zeke?" Tess asked.

"Oh my God, he's so hot, I want him." Melanie sighed dreamily

"Great so plan Break Up is in action." Tess clapped her hands with excitement. This was going to be fun. 20 minutes later they were done. As they stepped out of their cab they hugged their goodbyes, "Kick ass Mel." Tess said as she crossed the street into the Davis Building.

Walking up she entered ESPN Magazine's office and walked up to the receptionist, "I'm here to see Troy Bolton." The lady absently nodded and gave her directions. "Thank you." Tess said pleasantly. She found his cubicle easily and saw that he wasn't there. His schedule was up on his computer, he was in a meeting. Smiling she sat down in his chair and waited,

A head popped up on the other side of the cubicle, "Troy, I have a…you're not Troy." The man said.

"No, I'd be Tess." She smiled pleasantly at him.

"Chris Moses." The man stuck out his hand.

"Tess Montez." She shook his hand

"I guess the meeting's still going on. You his girlfriend?" Chris asked

Tess shrugged her shoulders with a smile, as if to say buzz off, this conversation is over. Chris smiled sadly, but took the hint. "Why does Troy get all the hot girls?" He muttered under his breath.

A few minutes later Troy came back to his cubicle and frowned when he saw the back of a head at his chair. He knew who it was by the badly dyed blonde color. "Tess what the hell are you doing here?" He asked impatiently

"I came to see you honey." She said, standing up and walking over to him.

"Not interested Tess." Troy said, dodging her

"Come on baby." Tess pouted. He sighed, it was annoying when she pouted, but cute as hell when Gabi did it.

"Look Tess, back off. I'm not interested in you. You're only coming after me because I'm dating your sister. Who I love by the way, so back off." He directed, pushing her gently out of the way.

Chris listened to the conversation from his cubicle, so she was single, he grinned.

"But Troy." She whined

"Stop, leave." Troy directed, sitting down. His eyes opened in amazement as she sat on his lap. "You've got to be kidding me." He stood up, "Go now." He led her to the doorway. "I want you to stay away from me Tess, or I'll put a restraining order on you. Do you understand?"

Tess smirked, no phased by his actions, "You'll see Troy, you'll want me before I'm gone, and Gabriella's life, well, it'll be hell on earth." She smiled sweetly and kissed him on the lips as he shoved her out the door.

Gabi watched as Tess kissed Troy and groaned, "It's okay Gabi, chill, Troy shoved her out the door. He doesn't like her. Right?" She shook her head and went back to the front desk to drop something off.

Troy walked to the receptionist, "She doesn't EVER come in here again. Clear?" The lady nodded and sighed with contentment as Troy walked away.

"So hot." She muttered.

Tess smiled to herself, Gabriella had seen the kiss. Happily she met Melanie at the corner. "How'd it go?" Melanie asked

"Let's just say that he's going to fall for me and Gabriella's going to be devastated." She smirked "You?"

"Probably not a good as you, but I made headway." Melanie smirked too as the girls hailed a cab to head home. They decided to see if they could get the gang to go clubbing tonight, they'd have to take everyone, but they'd have the opportunity to wow the guys.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	12. Warning

Warning!!

Okay so I feel like I really O.D. on the author's notes, but whatever. All right, so I'm giving you guys a warning now, on June 18th I leave for Las Cabos, Mexico for 5 (?) days or so. So I won't have internet and there won't be any updates. But there's good news. I'm still taking my computer so I'll have all the updates typed already so when I get back I'll post a million or so chapters. Since it's a business trip my dad will be in meetings all day and my mom and annoying little brother can't go so I'll be alone and free to do whatever I want, even sit by the pool with my computer and type!

That was the warning. Now for news. I've started a new story called Why Can't I? Warning: there is Troypay and Ryella at the beginning. It pains me to write it, but it's all for the story's purpose. There will be eventual Troyella I promise!

Secondly, A New Life has ended, and Runaway is coming to a close. So be forewarned that Runaway does not have a lot longer. By the time I get back from Mexico I will have all the chapters written and it'll just be a matter of posting it all on fanfiction, if I have it finished before I leave then even better for me cause it's one less story. (I really think I over did it with the amount of projects I give myself to work on)

Status on Life at EHS. It's still on hold and I really want your ideas. You see even if I don't use them, they'll help oil the rusty wheels in that part of my brain. Seriously HELP ME. I feel like I gave myself a clean ending and didn't leave any room for drama or action.

Beautiful Again…yeah…about that. I've hit a block. I'm not quite sure what to do with it. I just need a cute fluffy idea for the next chapter that flows with the story. I can tell that the next chapter needs to be one of those fluffy fun filler chapters. I just need some ideas to get the story rolling again.

As for College Life, I've got an idea and I'm working on fleshing it out so that's coming. No worries with that story yet. I'd have to say that it's the slowest yet, and it's basically all fluff, but that's just the way it is sorry!

UCLA Adventures: I'm also at a slight block there, but I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure something will hit me. Ideas are welcome though.

Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye are all good. There should be steady updates. I've set them up for a good amount of drama and fun. So they're awesome.

Rating wise, someone mentioned that I might need to permanently change the rating on Learning to Breathe for sexual content so I did. While I was at it I changed the ratings of Runaway and In the Blink of an Eye. So for those three stories I won't be warning you that it's M Rated. If I need to put a lemon alert before it comes you just need to tell me, otherwise, just know that it's M rated for SC and that it won't be in all chapters, but it will be in some. Why Can't I? Is also rated M for SC, so be forewarned.

Okay, that's all I have to say, sorry for all the ANs I do, but I like to babble…enjoy!

Mollie XOXO


	13. What's Up

What's Up

I'm officially back from Mexico and had the opportunity to do a lot of thinking. First of all I think that everyone should know that when September comes around I might not be writing as much or at all because I'm going to be moving into the dorms for college. Secondly, my mom might have cirrhosis, which could lead to liver failure and hopes for a transplant, and my little brother (14 years old) has to have a major surgery this summer for his stomach, which is concave and creating some problems. So for now my time is becoming sparse, so I'll write when I can, but there are no guarantees about new updates all the time since it seems that I'm basically in charge of the house for now.

Life at EHS is on hold for lack of ideas, which I have been BEGGING for, I've just received zero help. If no one wants it up, I'll gladly delete the story.

Right now I think I might have a few too many stories going on. I really want to finish one, but I'm not at that place for any one of them. I thought maybe Runaway was the closest, maybe it still is, but I just don't know after re-reading it. So I've made a decision that I know not everyone is going to like.

Life at EHS is already on hold, but I'm going to add a few stories to that list. I'm holding College Life and UCLA Adventures for a while too. That leaves me with Runaway, Why Can't I? (which is going to come slowly I think), Learning to Breathe, In the Blink of an Eye, The Return of the Wildcats, and Beautiful Again. That's 6 stories. When one of them ends I'll probably pick one of the three on hold up. If an idea comes out of the blue for Life at EHS though, you better believe that I'm writing it out, those who read that have been VERY patient with me.

I know I promised updates, and I had them for Beautiful Again, The Return of the Wildcats, In the Blink of an Eye, Learning to Breathe, Why Can't I?, Runaway and oneshots, but somehow all of them are gone with the exception of Beautiful Again, and Runaway. I don't know if it was something I did or something my friend Drake did, who borrowed my computer in Mexico. So for now I'm working on re-creating the chapters and hopefully they'll be up soon. Please be patient with me I do sincerely apologize.

So that's my sad story. I hope everyone understands and I'm really sorry, so now I'm going to try to remember everything I wrote that's gone, I think I'm gonna start with the oneshots since I'm actually listening to the songs right now lol.

Mollie XOXO


	14. Chapter 9: It Still Hurt

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9: It Still Hurt

"Hey Gabriella?" Tess came and stood in the doorway of Gabi's room only to find Troy there, shirtless, going through his shirts in the closet. She stopped herself before she said anything else, he hadn't heard her. Sighing contentedly, she decided watching him move about was well worth it for now. Then she frowned. Gabi walked out of the bathroom, clad in matching white bra and underwear. Her hair was curled and her make up was lightly done. Tess watched angrily as Troy turned around and whistled.

"Please tell me that's what you're wearing." He smirked

Laughing, Gabi lightly hit is bicep, "Yes, it is, actually." Troy arched his eyebrows as his hands found her petite waist, bringing her close to him.

"Really now?" he asked as he planted open mouth kisses along her neck.

Gabi moaned, "Yeah, only a white dress is going to be over it. Sorry buddy." She pulled away from his grasp. Troy cocked his head to the side in confusion. Usually if she pulled away like that her tone would have been teasing, but now it wasn't, it was almost dead. Since they'd gotten home from work, she'd been distant.

Tess took the moment that Gabi walked into the bathroom with her dress in her hand to make her presence known. She cleared her throat. She watched as Troy turned, startled, and immediately slipped into his white button down. "What Tess?" he asked, greatly annoyed.

She smirked at his actions, "You know Troy, you don't have to be nervous around me." She walked up to him, swaying her hips from side to side. Troy took a deep breath and took a step backwards.

"Go now." His voice was dangerously low. She looked at him, and into his ocean blue eyes that were now a cold gray. She involuntarily shook and stormed out of the room. Troy sighed and sat down, at least she was gone. He didn't want to have to deal with her when he was already worried enough about Ella.

Sharpay's warning flashed through his mind over and over, had he done something, is that why Sharpay warned him? Or was work stressing El out? Or maybe just having Tess around was making her self-conscious? Did she always feel like everything was a competition? Was she actually worried that he'd go for Tess? She was his type, he loved his El, he didn't want Tess, especially since he had the amazing woman in the bathroom. He laid his head down on the pillow and groaned, this was too much, he was getting a headache.

"You okay?" Gabi asked her boyfriend.

Troy looked up from his spot, he groaned at the sight of her, "If it were illegal for people to look that God damn sexy El, you'd be in prison for life." Gabriella laughed at Troy and just shook her head, he curls flying every which way as she finished getting ready. They sat in silence, which in Troy's opinion was slightly awkward until she was ready to go.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded. He went to grab her hand, but she pulled away and began fidgeting with the strap on her white dress. Troy sighed, he'd have to figure out what he'd done wrong.

"Wow, Boo you look incredible." Sharpay said from her position on Zeke's lap on the sofa. They were watching TV.

"Thanks." Gabi muttered heading towards the door.

"Hey Gabriella, wanna go clubbing?" Tess and Melanie came out in probably the sluttiest dresses that either Gabi, Shar, Zeke, or Troy had ever seen.

"Um, El and I are going to dinner, sorry girls." Troy said, opening the door for Gabi. She nodded curtly. Sharpay glanced between Troy and Gabi, wondering what the hell was going on.

Once they were out the door she stood up and banged the door open to Tess' room, "What the fuck did you two whores do?" she raged at them.

Zeke came in a slid his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear he said, "As much as I love you attacking them, I wanna know why."

"Are you blind?" She spun around and tore out of his arms, "Gabi is not talking to Troy, or at least mad at him." Turning back to the girls, "And I wanna know why and I wanna know now." She advanced towards them, "And if you don't tell me, I swear I will revert back to the Ice Queen just for you two."

Tess plastered a fake look of innocence on her face, "Why Sharpay, I have no idea what you are talking about." She sounded shocked

"Yeah, right." Zeke snorted from his spot behind his girlfriend.

"Oh wait, I know what it was, but it wasn't my fault." She continued. Zeke and Sharpay both arched their eyebrows, "Troy called me and asked me to come to his office. I went, we chatted for a while, then I had to go for a nail appointment. I wonder if Gabriella saw him give me that sweet goodbye kiss he gave me?" she put a look of wonderment on her face.

Sharpay laughed, she actually laughed. That was the best story she'd ever heard in her entire life. She doubled over, leaning on Zeke, who looked shocked and confused at the same time, for support. "What's so funny?" Zeke and Melanie asked at the same time.

Sharpay pointed at Tess, "That story." She said between breaths. Breathing deeply for a few minutes she calmed herself before saying, "Troy wouldn't lay a hand on you."

"And why not?" Tess was indignant.

"If not for the fact that he loves and worships the ground Boo walks of, for fear that I'll kick his ass to hell, no express train required." A smug smile playing on her sparkly, pink lips. Zeke began to laugh, but tried to hide it behind his hand. When it wasn't working he excused himself.

Tess took a step forward as Melanie slipped out of the room to follow Zeke, "Stay away from Troy. Don't you dare taint his mind." She warned Sharpay, trying to sound threatening, but not succeeding at all.

Sharpay gave a low laugh before putting her face right in Tess'. "You want scary? I'll give you scary." She challenged the demon in front of her, "You so much as try to hurt Gabi or steal Troy from her and your life will be hell on earth." She turned on her heel, only to turn back to Tess, "And you don't have to live in the same city as me for that to be possible, I have connections in every state, and many countries, including Puerto Rico." She stomped into the living room only to stop short at the sight before her.

Zeke was pinned against the wall, trying to gently push Melanie off of him. She watched in both amusement and anger as Zeke tried to talk, "Melanie get the fuck off," she frowned as Melanie to the opportunity to shove her tongue in Zeke's mouth. Zeke gagged and more forcefully pushed at her, but she didn't budge.

"What the hell?" Sharpay muttered to herself, grinning as she yanked Melanie by her dainty, died, red hair, pulling her off her boyfriend. "Hi there." Sharpay said in an easy voice as Melanie screeched.

"Thanks" Zeke said, "Let me go wash my mouth out with soap." He muttered, running into the bedroom.

Sharpay smiled, "No problem," she dragged Melanie to the couch as Tess came into the room still in shock, she watched as Sharpay tossed Melanie to the couch, "Stay away from my man." She said, right in her face before marching into her room and slamming the door.

Gabriella sat timidly across from Troy, she wasn't quite sure how to act around him. Troy sighed and took Gabi's small hand in his larger one, "Come on baby girl, talk to me, tell me what's on your mind."

Gabi looked down at her hand in her lap, "You kissed her." She whispered

Troy looked at her and laughed lightly, "Baby, she kissed me. She was sitting in my chair when I came out of my meeting, ask Chris Moses, the guy whose cubicle is next to me, I'm sure he was listening in. I kicked her out. I led her to the front, she kissed me and I told her to leave me alone before I put a restraining order on her. Then I washed my mouth out with soap." He smiled at her. When she still didn't look at him he used his free hand to tilt her chin up, "Trust me El, I would never do anything to hurt you."

She nodded, "I know that, but it still hurt." She said.

Troy sighed, "I understand, but you have to trust me when it comes to Tess, she's determined to make your life miserable." Gabriella just nodded again. She withdrew her hand and began nibbling on the bread. Troy looked upset and decided that he was going to give Tess a piece of his mind.

The dinner continued with the couple barely speaking.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	15. Family Problems

So I know that no one reads these and I write them all the time, but I have some news…

1. My mom may have liver cancer…they're doing the final check on the 30th.

2. My brother is having a major surgery for his concave stomach

3. My 7-year-old cousin is in the hospital for not eating right now, she collapsed yesterday evening in a restaurant and it was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

4. My grandmother is also in the hospital, she's having breathing problems.

So what this all comes down to is that my family is slowly falling apart on me, this means that constant updates are not guaranteed. I can tell you that I'm going to try to update everyday just to get my mind off of things, although it'll probably be posted around midnight East Coast Time.

Now what I'm doing with my stories…

1. Buggie842 gave me an amazing idea for Life at EHS and I finally acted on it and updated a chapter of it.

2. I decided that I can't put stories on hold, Buggie842 also gave me an adorable idea for UCLA Adventures, which I now want to update. So I'm not going to put any stories "on hold" I'm just not going to write and beg for ideas when I need them and when I don't feel like writing a certain story I'm not going to. That's pretty much the it.

3. I've changed my oneshots a little. All my music-based oneshots are under Music Oneshots (real creative I know right?). I wrote a regular oneshot and those that I write will be under Oneshots (I know I'm on fire!).

4. People have asked that I create at least a mini-story out of the first real oneshot I wrote, "Cruise Reunion." Who knows? Maybe I will, but for now no…there's enough I've got to finish up first.

5. As for A New Life, as of now there is no sequel in the picture. Maybe I will later, again I've got enough to write about now, maybe even too much.

So that's my news.

If anyone wants a sequel for A New Life or a story out of Cruise Reunion I'd like to know to see if it'd be worth doing after I finish up a story or two. So if you could just let me know that'd be amazing! I love you guys and thanks for putting up with me and my annoying author's notes, I do way too many of these things lol!

Mollie XOXO


	16. Stupid Technology

Okay I know what everyone is thinking, "2 author's notes in one day! How did we get so lucky? NOT!"

This is really frustrating, but something is wrong with my email account. This is so retarded, I can get any emails, except from fanfiction, I have no idea what's going on, all my little alert things are enabled and whatnot.

So I don't get alerted when someone posts a new chapter and I can't get your reviews unless I check my stats, which I probably will do if I have time.

If anyone wants to get in touch with me my email is or, because I tried to fix the problem but failed, I just opened a new account with aol, .

I tried changing my email address with fanfiction, but you have to confirm it by opening up a confirmation email with your old address, which won't get fanfiction emails! So frustrating. Anyways, if anyone has any advice please email me through your email account!

Thanks!!

Mollie XOXO

PS. Technology is so the devil's work!!


	17. Chapter 10: Plan for a Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10: Plan for a Plan

You could say that Kelsi Neilson was mad. But she would say she was beyond infuriated. That there was not a word to describe exactly how she felt at this moment in time. Letting out a groan of frustration, she turned off her computer, but not before glancing at the time. 8 o'clock at night and she was JUST leaving work.

"Damn Belinda and her damn deadlines. Why can't she pick a date and stick to it?" She threw her papers into her black briefcase and stormed out of the office. "At least there are still three other people who are just as upset as me left in there." She muttered under her breath.

Walking out into the cool night she quickly hailed a cab. When the yellow car pulled up she gave him Jason's address. "How you doin'?" The cab driver asked her.

"Not in the mood." Kelsi warned him with a hateful glare.

"Sheesh, what is it? That time of the month?" The crass driver asked her as he came to a stoplight.

Kelsi let out another frustrated groan and tossed him some cash, "I can walk thanks." She stormed out of the car and made her way through the street before she reached the sidewalk. Taking a deep breath, she began the trek to Jason's apartment.

Sighing gratefully when she arrived she realized she should've just dealt with the damn asshole of a driver, but shook it off before stepping into the elevator to go to the guys' apartment.

She shoved her key into the lock and threw open the door, "Where's Taylor?" She demanded. The two guys in the living room looked slightly dumbstruck, "I repeat where's Taylor?"

"Not home yet?" Chad more asked than answered.

Picking up the phone Kelsi dialed Taylor's cell, "Hello?" it was an exhausted reply.

"Where the fuck are you?" Kelsi's quiet manner had completely disappeared.

"Still at work why? And why are you so worked up?" Taylor yawned into the phone.

"Ugh, I'm getting Shar and Gabs and we're bringing alcohol there, you are so done working for the night I have a problem." Kelsi slammed down the phone before waiting for a response.

"What's going on honey?" Jason asked coming up behind her, he stopped when he saw the fire in her eyes.

She picked up the phone again, "Sharpay please tell me that Gabi's with you." Kelsi practically begged.

"Oh yeah, what's up babe?"

"Taylor's office now, bring liquor." Kelsi directed. Grabbing her bag she slammed her way back out of the apartment and down to the street. Getting into a cab she went back to the Davis Building, trying to figure out why she'd left to begin with.

As she got out of her cab she saw that Gabi and Sharpay were just getting out with grocery bags, the alcohol, good. "What's going on Kels?" Sharpay asked in a concerned voice.

Instead of responding, Kelsi made her way into the building with the girls trailing after her. Walking into Taylor's office she pulled the plug from her headphones. "Hey!" Taylor protested.

"We need to talk, all of us." Kelsi demanded angrily.

"What the hell is going on Kelsi?" Gabi finally asked. Noticing what was in the bags, Taylor motioned them to the kitchen. "Is anyone else here?"

"Nah, just me trying to finish up before this fucking deadline, okay girl time, what's going on?" Taylor responded nonchalantly.

"Gabriella your sister brought two more friends!" Kelsi raged.

"What? Where are they?" Gabi asked, rubbing her temples.

"Three guesses!" Kelsi spat

"Wait are they at the guys' apartment?" Taylor asked.

"Yes!" Kelsi screeched. "They're 'roughing it' in Troy and Zeke's room!"

"When did this happen?" Sharpay asked, trying to stay calm, although she really wanted to rip one of their heads off.

FLASHBACK

Kelsi sat typing furiously away at her computer trying to figure out how to make her article about the latest teen band, The Jonas Brothers, into a full-fledged article, before her deadline, which had just been moved up to tomorrow at 8 A.M.

"Where is Kelsi Neilson?" Kelsi jerked around to find a thin girl with black hair screaming her name out and another brunette filing her nails standing next to her.

"That's me. Why?" Kelsi went to stand next to them.

"I'm Courtney and this is Madeline." The black-haired girl introduced herself. "We're Tess' friends and we're staying at the apartment you're staying at for now."

Kelsi placed her hands on her hips, "Excuse me? It's not my apartment you better check with the guys that live there first."

"Oh we did and Jason said I was more than welcome to." Courtney explained.

"Oh yeah, Chad was totally down with it." Madeline smirked before returning to filing her nails.

"See ya." Courtney lightly nudged Madeline, who followed her out of the office like a little puppy dog. Kelsi just stared at their retreating figures with her mouth gaping open.

END OF FLASHBACK

"What?" Taylor cried out, "When did they agree to that?"

"I don't know and I don't fucking care." Kelsi muttered as she sipped on her martini that Gabi had just made.

"Okay, Tess so did not mention this." Gabi took a long sip of her own martini and grimaced, "How long do you think they'll be here for?"

"They have to go and they have to go now." Sharpay spat as she pretty much downed her martini in one gulp.

"Don't go too fast Pay." Gabi warned. As she stood up and began pacing, "Okay so you're right they need to disappear, but how can we kick them out and actually keep them out?"

"Don't invite them back over?" Taylor suggested.

"She called at like 4 in the morning, I was still asleep." Gabi defended herself with a little giggle, "I think we should get the guys involved, this could be fun. Who knows?"

"Really think so?" Kelsi sighed reluctantly. When it was agreed that they'd talk to the guys tonight and then tomorrow meet up for 'coffee' at Zeke's at the same time and figure out a plan.

The door opened to the guys' apartment for the second time that night. "Kelsi?" Jason stood up and walked carefully over to his girlfriend, "You okay now?"

"Why did you say they could stay here?" She asked as she hit his arm.

"Same goes for you Danforth." Taylor stayed five feet away from him.

"Who?" The boys asked clueless about what the girls were talking about. The door opened again and two very drunk girls walked in.

"Them." Taylor and Kelsi icily replied.

"Who are they?" Jason asked Chad in a whispered voice. Chad shrugged.

Taylor and Kelsi looked at each other, "They let themselves in!" Kelsi practically yelled.

"I'll bet Troy and Zeke's keys are missing too." Taylor added with a smirk.

"Bitches." Taylor and Kelsi sighed together before explaining to their boyfriends what was going on.

As they were getting ready for bed, Jason noticed that Kelsi was still being abnormally quiet, well abnormally quiet for her that is. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Don't fall for one of them. Promise?" Kelsi turned around to look in his eyes.

"That's what you're so worried about?" Jason smiled down at her, he gently kissed her lips, "I promise not to fall for anyone else ever again. Just you, only you." Kelsi smiled as he leaned down and kissed her this time with more passion and need.

Kelsi moaned, giving Jason the chance to slip his tongue into her warm mouth. As their tongues dueled, Kelsi stood on her toes so she could drive her hands even deeper into his hair. Jason slipped his hands under her tank top and began caressing her flat stomach. Everywhere he touched felt like it was on fire as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck, lightly nipping here and there until he found her sensitive spot. Stopping to brand her as his own.

He gently picked her up as she wrapped her legs securely around his waist. He dropped her lightly on the bed and immediately threw her shirt over her head. She responded by slipping her tiny hands under his own t-shirt and removing it completely. Flipping them over so she was on top, she began to trail light feather kisses down his chest and over his sculpted abs.

Jason groaned in pleasure and flipped them back over. Tossing her shorts and lacy briefs off in one swift motion, he again attacked her mouth in a fiery kiss. Kelsi's hands moved to the waistband of his boxers and slipped them off.

Jason kicked them off the rest of the way. Looking into her eyes, he leaned over to the nightstand to grab a condom. Kelsi pushed him off of her and took the rubber into her small hands, gently rolling it on.

Smiling, Jason gently shoved her back down. He spread her legs open as he kissed her hungrily before gently sliding inside of her. Kelsi moaned and knew that everything was fine, he'd never fall for one of the barbies drunk in the next room.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	18. Chapter 11: Locked Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11: Locked Out

Gabi walked into her apartment and literally threw her bag down. Sharpay followed suit and Gabi slammed the door shut with a bang. The occupants that were present came out into the living room.

Zeke and Troy looked at each other and then at their girlfriends.

Sharpay and Gabi stood at the door, arms crossed over their chests. They looked pissed.

"What'd we do?" Troy asked with a waver in his voice.

Gabi watched as Sharpay waltzed over to Zeke and stuck her hand deep in his left front pocket. She smirked as Sharpay pulled out his key ring and began to finger through each of the keys with careful consideration. The stunned men watched as Sharpay smirked triumphantly at Gabi.

"Is it there?" Gabi asked, a slight hopeful glint in her voice.

Sharpay shook her head, her voice getting eerily low, "Those bitches." Walking over to Taylor's room, Sharpay deftly banged on the door.

"Um there not here." Zeke told her in a quiet voice, trying to figure out what was running through the blonde beauty's wild mind.

"Of course they're not." Gabi mocked. "Then they'd be here when we fucking found out."

Troy threw his hands up in the air in frustration. Walking over to his girlfriend he lightly grabbed her shoulders, "Found what out?" he asked.

"Give me your keys." Gabi demanded. Troy looked at her confused before digging into his own pocket and handing her his keys. She tossed them back after a quick glance, "What's different?" she asked.

"Nothing." Troy stated.

"Look again Superstar." Gabi's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Troy eyed his eyes for a moment before glancing through them, "Wait, where's my key to our apartment?"

"Where do you think genius?" Sharpay spat with a shake of her head as Zeke began looking through his own keys to find his apartment key also missing in action.

"Wait, why would Tess and Melanie take out keys?" Troy asked.

"So Courtney and Madeline could use them to stay at your apartment." Gabi explained patiently.

"Wait there are two MORE bimbos?" Zeke asked incredulously, "And they're staying in our rooms?" He pointed between himself and Troy.

"Do Jason and Chad know about this?" Troy asked, running his fingers through his hair, making it stand haphazardly on ends.

"I'm thinking yes since the two sluts showed up in their apartment. And since they came to Kelsi and told her they were moving in." Sharpay tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation as to how Tess and Melanie got their keys.

"Are you waiting for a standing ovation for your explanation?" Troy asked sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Look there's no need to fight." Gabi stepped between them, seeing that Sharpay was ready throw down with Troy. "We just want to know how they got your keys. That's all." Zeke and Troy looked at each other and at the women, "Okay, let me clarify this, we want to know now because they REALLY upset Kelsi and that pisses me off beyond all things. No one, I repeat NO ONE, messes with my friends and gets away with it. So let's start again, how did they get your keys. I'll not ask again."

Troy gently took her hands into his own, "Babe we don't know. How else can we say this so you understand?"

Sharpay sighed, "Fine, but be more careful with your shit." She demanded, getting an eye roll from both Troy and Zeke, "Now we need to get rid of these four bitches."

Gabi sighed, "What if we just haul their stuff to the street?" She suggested.

"And change the lock." Troy continued.

"And maybe the pass code to get in the building?" Zeke continued the thought.

"And we did it for both apartments…" Sharpay smiled, "I like it. They'd be gone by tomorrow evening."

"So let's call the other apartment and tell them what we're going to do." Gabi picked up the phone, "So much for 'coffee' huh Pay?"

Sharpay giggled as she walked to the kitchen for a glass of wine, "Coffee's overrated."

Shaking her head, "You've had more than enough alcohol tonight Shar, no more for you."

Sharpay grumbled something about Gabi being such a mother and reluctantly put the wine back in the fridge, opting for a glass of water instead. "Tay it's Gabi." Gabi spoke into the phone.

"Don't you know what time it is?" Taylor's tired voice answered.

"Fine don't be apart of the plan to get rid of Tess, Melanie, Courtney, and Madeline." Gabi went to hang up the phone and heard Chad screaming on the other end.

"Don't hang up that phone woman I want them gone, damn it Taylor you better be nice to Brie I want to know what they're going to do!"

Gabi giggled, "Okay I won't go, here's the plan." Taylor listened intently as Gabi explained what was going to happen. Tomorrow she was going to meet the locksmith at the girls' apartment and Troy was going to meet the one at the guys'. They would get 8 keys made for each apartment. Then they would haul all the luggage downstairs and to the street. After that they would talk to the Super about changing the pass codes to get into the building.

"Sounds perfect!" Taylor smiled, "This should be easy enough, I might come help you with the luggage if I have time."

"I'm going to call the locksmith in the morning. The same one can do both apartments probably." Gabi thought, tapping her chin and slightly altering the plan.

Gabi got up and called Maurice Brown, a local locksmith who could do both locks at 11 that morning. 'Perfect' Gabi thought, 'those four have nail and hair appointments.'

At 10:30 Gabi was diligently working in her cubicle, while quietly eavesdropping on Elizabeth and Ryan's conversation, well in her defense they were being awfully loud. She jumped and nearly fell out of her chair when Troy's hands flew to her eyes.

"God Troy that was not funny." She stood up and kissed him lightly on the lips before turning off her monitor and grabbing her purse. The two laced their hands together before heading downstairs to hail a cab.

Gabi and Troy arrived just as Mr. Brown was parking his van. Greeting him at the front door, the three walked inside and up to the apartment. "Troy if you wait here with Mr. Brown I'll go talk to Jerry about changing the code for the door." Troy nodded and gave her a small kiss as she headed down to the front office.

Tapping on the door marked Security she heard a faint 'come in' and let herself inside. "Jerry? It's Gabi." Jerry spun around in his chair and waved her over. Taking a seat on the couch she leaned forward.

"What can I do ya for Gabi?" he asked in his jolly tone. His hand absently running through his snow-white beard that reminded her slightly of St. Nicholas'.

"Is there anyway you can change the pass code to get in the building?" She asked hopefully.

"So you can lock your sister out?" He squinted his eyes knowingly. At her nod he chuckled, "Just give me a second." Gabi let out a small squeal of excitement. 10 minutes later she was walking upstairs with the new code on a small slip of paper.

She returned to the room to find Mr. Brown just finishing up. He handed her the master key and walked downstairs with them and just a block over to Troy's apartment. This time Gabi waited upstairs while Troy went to talk to the Super.

After a 20-minute wait, he was back upstairs with Gabi, who was in possession of the new apartment key. The two laughed at their plan before hauling all of Courtney and Madeline's luggage to the front door of the apartment, well aware that some of it might not be there when the girls returned. Walking back over to Gabi's they did the same with Tess and Melanie's luggage.

"Got time to head to the hardware store to get copies made?" Troy asked. Gabi glanced at her watch and nodded. Troy hailed a cab and the three began the 30-minute drive to Ace Hardware.

Walking inside with the keys, the man told them that it would take him all day to make 16 keys. Troy and Gabi looked at each other and the man told them to take a seat, "I'll make one copy now so you two will be able to get into your apartments."

"I can't believe we just did that." Gabi squealed excitedly as she sat down on Troy's lap.

"Mhm" Troy looked at her with sparkling blue eyes. She hadn't been this happy since Tess and her posse showed up.

"That's all you can say? Mhm?" Gabi looked at him in disbelief. "Well if you wanted her to stay you could've told me. Save me the trouble." Gabi muttered, in mock disbelief and hurt.

Troy snorted, "Yeah I really wanted that Barbie around to make life difficult. Please Gabi, do get over yourself." Troy played along with her.

Gabi rolled her eyes and lightly laid her head on his shoulder, "Things will be getting back to normal though. Finally. I wonder what ever it was that possessed her to show up now. And to drag Courtney and Madeline here? Oh well, I guess I really don't need an answer."

Troy tapped her nose, "You know you want one though. Just remember that curiosity…"

"Killed the damn cat I know Troy, I know." Gabi rolled her eyes again and kissed his temple.

"Here are the keys." The worker who handed them the two original keys interrupted Troy and Gabi's playful banter. Nodding their thanks they promised to return after work to pick up the rest of them. Standing up the two exited Ace Hardware to hail a cab and head back to work, they were so late.

Tess and Melanie stepped out of the cab that was jetting down the street to leave Courtney and Madeline at the guys' apartment. It had been so easy to snag Troy and Zeke's keys while they were both showering that evening and just pawn them off to Courtney and Madeline.

Tess stopped at the sight of her luggage on the doorstep of the apartment building. "What the fuck is my stuff doing here?" she asked Melanie.

Melanie shrugged, "Don't look at me, that's mine." She pointed to a couple of suitcases that were getting too close to the bushes by the entrance.

Tess rolled her eyes and punched in the code to the building. When the door gave an annoying sound that meant she typed in the wrong code she frowned. Figuring she mistyped, she tried again. 10 times later and she realized the code was changed.

At the sound of a phone buzzing annoyingly she answered to find an indifferent Madeline and an angry as fuck. The code they had wasn't working either and their luggage was on the street.

Tess stared at the door for a moment before realizing, the key to the door was probably different too. Her sister had gotten smart since they last saw each other. She was locked out.

Review!!!

Mollie XOXO


	19. Chapter 12: Blast From the Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 12: Blast From the Past

Gabriella was sitting at her desk, typing furiously about the 2008 election results. She sighed rubbing her neck. A headache was forming at the base of her neck. She looked down at her iPod, sighing, she changed the song. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her deep thoughts. Pulling the plugs out of her ears she turned around.

She gasped. Looking around, she tried to avoid Michael Saunders' steady gaze. His gray eyes boring into her. "Um, can I help you?"

He looked at her, "Hello Gabriella." His voice was deep, sending her into shivers.

"What do you want?" Gabriella was slightly on edge.

"Just dropped by to see an old friend." He held his arms out, "Do I get a hug?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide. She shook her head, "No and I think you should leave."

A small alarm went off, it was Gabriella's signal for herself to stop what she was doing and go sit in Troy's chair until he was out of his meeting. "I have to go." She slammed her laptop shut. Literally sweeping all of her crap into her bag and trying to make her way around him.

His arm slid around her waist. "Not quite yet doll."

Her eyes grew wide, "I think you need to let go. Now." She was trying to keep her voice steady.

"Is that what you really want?" She nodded a 'yes'. His arm remained stationary. Her eyes caught his. Shivers flew up and down her spine, not in a good way. Tearing her gaze away from his, she stomped on his foot, making a beeline for the door.

Running into the ESPN office across the hall, she knocked into someone when she was rounding the corner. Falling backwards, she felt a pair of arms around her waist, steadying her.

"Whoa there sweetheart." The voice was deep and soothing. She stood up, facing a nice looking dark-skinned man. "You okay?" He asked, his dark brown eyes skimming over her. She looked really shaken up.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked around nervously.

"You sure? You look really shaken up?" When she nodded, giving him a smile, he stuck out his hand, "Chris Moses."

"Gabriella. Excuse me." She jetted off, and away from him. Chris sighed and shook his head, 'Clearly not meant to be.'

Gabriella sighed as she went looking for Troy's cubicle. She didn't know exactly which one it was, but when she smelled his over-powering aroma, she easily gravitated towards it. Finding the cubicle easily, and conveniently empty, she sat down in his chair. She leaned back, looking around she smiled. There were a couple of pictures of them posted up on the walls and on the desk.

She sighed happily. Just sitting in his scent calmed her nerves. Just a little bit. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and began organizing the crap that she'd tossed in, in her rush to get away from Michael. She saw Chris pass by her. She tried not to make eye contact, not in the mood to make small talk.

"You must be Troy's girlfriend." Gabi closed her eyes, she'd been noticed.

She spun around in the chair, "Yeah." She smiled. Chris noted that she didn't want to talk and went to sit back down. He heard Gabriella let out a desolate sigh through the small wall.

Gabriella gently rested her head on his desk. She closed her eyes, trying to let positive images and thoughts of Troy float through her mind. Somewhere along the lines she must've drifted off to sleep.

Troy walked up to his desk, talking with a friend that had been in the meeting with him, "Yeah, dude that last play was incred…" Troy stopped at the sight in front of him.

"Man, who's the chick?" Troy smiled widely.

"See ya later Robbie." Troy patted him on the back. He walked up to Gabriella's form. He was going to scare her until he noticed that she was asleep. She was gorgeous.

Troy tapped her on the shoulder, "Babe?" She stirred, "Baby? Time to wake up." He got down on his knees. He kissed her shoulder, "Ella…" he lightly sang out her name. "Baby girl…" her head turned.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled, "Hello handsome."

He grinned, a cheeky grin, "I am pretty handsome."

Gabriella sat up and rolled her eyes, she smacked him on the arm, "Arrogant jerk."

"Arrogant handsome jerk. And I'm all yours." He corrected her.

Gabriella smiled, "So true." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. He stood up, taking Gabriella with him. He sat down. Bringing her down on his lap. Gabriella straddled him, deepening the kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. Troy let out a throaty groan, as she let out a light moan. They swallowed each other's moans.

Chris, hearing a small noise, stood up and looked over the wall that separated his cubicle from Troy's. He grimaced at the sight. Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes at the couple as passer bys looked shocked at Troy's actions. It was not the Troy they were used to seeing.

Troy's hand slid under her blouse. Feeling this Gabriella pulled away, "Let's take this fun adventure home. I really don't want to go out with the gang tonight."

Troy smirked, "That sounds like a very nice plan." He leaned in and captured her lips once again. When they pulled back they were both slightly flushed. Gabriella slid off of Troy's lap. He groaned as she purposely slid right across his manhood. She smirked at the look on his face.

She stood up, straightening out her shirt and skirt, pushing her hair back into place as Troy began to gather up his things. He stood up, lacing their hands together. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Let's get out of here."

He waved a goodbye to a slightly stunned Chris and led the way to the front. Hailing a cab, they two headed off towards Troy's apartment. As soon as they were in the door, both their shirts were on the floor with their briefcases. Gabriella's legs wrapped around his waist as he carried them to his bedroom, unaware of Chad and Taylor's eyes, which were intently watching them.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Good to see they're back to normal."

Taylor grinned, "All it took was getting rid of the devil and her little helpers." Chad nodded in agreement.

Taylor picked up her cell phone as it began ringing. She frowned at the unrecognized number, but answered it anyway.

"Taylor McKessie." Her voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey there princess." Taylor's face froze. Time stopped. Coming out of it she gave Chad a radiant smile before getting up and walking into his room, shutting the door behind her.

"What Sean?" Her voice was laced with venom.

"What not happy to hear from me?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't call me again." She hung up. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her now racing heart, she walked back outside. Chad had the TV on, pretending like he hadn't heard the conversation.

"Everything okay babe?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah." Taylor rested her head on his chest, trying to wipe the worry away and ignore the muffled moans coming from the next room. She'd bet anything that if Sean was back, so were a few other unwanted visitors.

* * *

Sharpay sat in the kitchen of Baylor's Café. She was test tasting some new deserts he was trying out. And she was loving every second of it. Everything was delicious. They both groaned when the hostess, Valerie, interrupted their flirting.

"Miss Evans, there's someone here to see you. He says he works at InStyle."

Sharpay groaned, "Probably Bob, he must have the layouts with him." She shook her blonde head in aggravation. Holding up two fingers she grinned, "Give me two minutes babe and I promise to make it worth your while."

Zeke grinned, "I'm holding you to that." He gave her a peck on the lips before she flew out the door to get rid of Bob.

But when she got outside, she found it wasn't Bob. It was Brice Mann. Sharpay's eyes widened then narrowed. "Go to hell." She told him,

He licked his lips, "Are you coming with me?"

"Fuck off." She hissed.

"I'd love to fuck you." She rolled her eyes.

"My boyfriend is the owner of this establishment and will kick your ass out if you try anything." She warned him.

He waved it off. Dropping a kiss on her cheek he smiled, "I'll see you around babe."

"I hope you fucking go to hell bastard." She screamed, causing Valerie to give her a weird look. "Don't let him back in. He doesn't work for InStyle." The woman nodded meekly.

Sharpay walked back into the kitchen and straight into Zeke's arms. He was surprised by her shakiness. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, "Sweetie what's wrong? What happened? Was it Bob?"

She shook her head 'no' and continued to keep her head buried in his chest. She determined that it was the safest place for her to be. No one would mess with Zeke. Therefore, no one would mess with her. She breathed in his comfortable scent and snuggled deeper. Zeke frowned, but nonetheless didn't let go. He'd figure out what was going on sooner or later.

* * *

Kelsi was sitting with Jason listening to him go on and on about cars. She didn't know much and she certainly didn't care. But it was so cute how dedicated and interested he was. She nodded her head, asking questions every now and again to seem like the perfect girlfriend. Inside she was churning. The phone call from earlier playing in her mind on repeat. Over and over. Never taking a commercial break.

He was back. Colt Green was back and it didn't look like he was going anywhere any time soon. Jason seemed to notice her distress.

He looked up from the picture he was explaining to find her staring out the window at the gloomy D.C. weather. "Babe? Am I boring you?" his tone was slightly amused.

Kelsi jumped back into the present time and out of the past, "No!" she hit him lightly on the arm, "I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked concerning filling his face, and lacing his voice.

She shook her head, curls flying every which way, "It's nothing. Really babe."

Boy was she lying through her teeth. This was something else. Something big.

Review!

I owe everything right now to I-fizz. Seriously. She's getting me back into the writing groove, which I've been out of for a few months now. So everyone needs to message her a BIG ass thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mollie XOXO


	20. Chapter 13: Square One

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 13: Square One

Everyone was sitting in Baylor's Café enjoying a late lunch when it happened. No one saw it coming. The door to the little restaurant. No one saw it coming. The door to the little restaurant opened. Valerie looked up smiling, ready to seat the four men, all who were wearing suits.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Baylor's Café. Table for four?"

The man in front smirked, "No we're meeting friends. And we see them."

Valerie nodded, only then noticing the blonde in the middle. He was trying to go unnoticed after the scene he caused the previous day. "Excuse me sir?" She tapped the man on his shoulder. He turned giving her a bone-chilling grin, "Um, you cannot go in there."

He glared at her, "You cannot tell me what to do."

Valerie stood her ground, "No, you may not go in there. And yes, I can tell you what to do?"

The man backed her against the front counter, "Listen, doll," he paused, allowing his hand to roam over her hip. His friends chuckled. "I do exactly as I want."

Valerie tried to squirm her way out of his grip. She was unsuccessful. Closing her eyes, she called out, "Zeke?"

* * *

Zeke was trying to figure out what had caused his usually loud and opinionated girlfriend to quiet down so much. In fact, as he looked around the table, with the exception of Elizabeth, all the girls were unusually quiet. It was like they were all worried about something. He heard what he assumed was Valerie calling out his name. Feeling something was wrong. Zeke was out of his chair and standing in the front hall of his café.

His eyes grew wide at the sight of his sweet hostess who was being felt up by a 'patron'. Grabbing the guy by the collar, he pulled him off of Valerie. In his rush to get to the problem, Zeke didn't notice his table following him. When the guy's three friends went to his aid, Troy, Chad, and Jason were on them. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Valerie's shaking figure.

* * *

Patrons were starting to gather at the scene, making Valerie even more uncomfortable. Gabriella gently guided the young woman to the back of the small café and into Zeke's office. She sat the woman on the small sofa and just held her until her body relaxed and the shaking subsided.

The petite woman looked up, "Thank you Ms. Montez."

Gabriella looked down and shook her head, while tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "Your welcome. And call me Gabi. Please. Everyone does."

The young woman looked up and gave a shaky smile, "Gabi." Gabi gave her a hug and gently kissed her temple.

* * *

Outside, Zeke, Troy, Chad, and Jason were hustling the fairly fit guys outside as Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor nearly had panic attacks. Ryan was trying to comfort all of them just as Gabi came back out, leaving Valerie alone in Zeke's office.

"Hello Gabriella." Gabi turned to see the guy that Chad had firmly in his grip. Her glowing tan skin went ashen as she looked at the guy right in the eyes. She stuttered out an excuse me and sprinted full force back into the office, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi hot on her heels.

Leaning against the door. The four girls tried to calm their breathing. One thing was for sure: their nightmares were back. Ryan, Elizabeth, Troy, Jason, Chad, and Zeke got rid of the guys that caused a scene. Zeke assured his customers that everything was okay and they would not be hassling anymore of his staff before they were all locked up in his tiny office.

"What is going on?" Troy asked. Looking from his tiny distressed girlfriend to all of her friends. His friends. Gabriella shook her head.

"Shar?" Ryan asked, "Did you girls know those guys?"

Sharpay shook her head as her breathing returned to normal. "They are," she stopped, "they were," she took a breath, "they used to." She quit all together.

"Stalkers." Kelsi managed to squeak out the word. The room fell silent.

"What?" Chad looked at them all in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but when did this happen?" Ryan was looking at the girls he called his family.

The girls shut their mouths. They remained huddled together on the floor in the corner. They began whispering to each other. Trying to figure out who would explain the situation and what was going on.

"I can't do it." Kelsi whispered.

"You were the one who started to tell them. You should do it." Sharpay spoke up through tears.

"Now Shar that's not fair. If Kels can't do it she can't do it." Taylor spoke up.

"Then you do it." Sharpay and Gabriella looked at Taylor who gaped back at them in return. Chaos erupted as the four girls began arguing loudly.

"HEY" everyone turned to face Troy. "I have an idea, why don't you all tell us. Cause at this point I don't care who tells me I just want to fucking know who those guys were."

"Well if you say it like that then I'm not saying a damn word." Gabi stood up and brushed herself off. "Valerie I hope you're okay and I'm sorry that bastard touched you." With that she nodded a goodbye and left the restaurant.

* * *

Gabriella was fuming. The entire walk across the street and elevator ride up to her office. She opened the heavy glass doors, still muttering to herself about how stupid men were.

"Problems in the bed?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off Amy. I'm clearly not in the mood." Gabriella moved around the obnoxious blonde and continued her journey to her cubicle. She sat down and shook her head. Opening up her notes, she plugged in her iPod and began going back to refiguring the article she had deleted earlier.

* * *

Sharpay stood up, "I'm with Gabriella."

"You're always with Gabriella." Ryan huffed.

"Back of Ryan you have no idea what you're getting into." Sharpay warned.

"Then enlighten me please." Ryan requested, crossing his arms, "I've got all day."

Sharpay smirked, "Well I don't. Unlike you I have to work. I have a meeting. You'll have to excuse me. Zeke, I suggest you sleep at YOUR apartment tonight." And she was gone, her exit grand.

"Kelsi? Taylor?" Troy turned to the remaining girls who looked at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Troy?" Taylor mocked his tone.

"An explanation would be lovely right about now." Chad piped up.

"I'm just going to go now. Thank you for letting me pull myself together back here Zeke, but I'm sure Susan could use a little relief, she's not used to handling the floor." And with that Valerie slipped out unnoticed by all but Elizabeth.

She herself rose, "This doesn't include me so I think I'm going to go to my interview with Senator Obama. Oh the joy. Have fun." She muttered under her breath. Ryan kissed her goodbye and promised to call her with a time for dinner the following evening.

"That's so sweet. Ryan's got a girlfriend." Kelsi attempted to lighten up the mood and change the subject.

"Nice try babe but that ain't gonna work." Jason crossed his arms. "This is why you were distracted yesterday. Now explain it."

Kelsi shook her head, allowing her curls to fly every which way, "Not with that tone. I'll see you tomorrow Jason." She nodded, "Gentlemen."

"I'm coming with you. I'll see you boys tomorrow. All of you. I suggest you all take Sharpay's suggestion. Stay at yours tonight." And they were both gone.

* * *

"That could've gone better." Zeke muttered.

"No kidding." Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"They're so stubborn." Chad whined. "Why?"

"Cause they're women." Jason mumbled.

"Ryan." They all turned to the blonde.

He held up his hands innocently, "Believe me I'd kill to know what was going on and who those guys were." They were at square one.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	21. Chapter 14: Branching Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 14: Branching Out

Let's all thank I-fizz again! I'm funneling into her ideas. She's a Godsend seriously. Although she hates to admit it! If you happen to jump on her profile, send her a thank you message! She's the reason for the decent updates recently on like, well, everything. Enjoy! I promise drama on the way, just setting the scene a little bit here!

* * *

Sharpay plopped down on the sofa in the living room with a fresh bottle of red wine. The girls giggled as she poured a nice sized helping into each of their glasses. The decision to get drunk had been unanimous and didn't even need to be spoke aloud.

Taylor spoke, "Why do you think they're back?" She asked, trying to prop herself up on the couch.

Gabi shook her head and giggled as her hair flew around her face, "I don't know but I wished they'd stayed gone."

Sharpay hiccupped, "Me too."

Kelsi swished her wine around in her glass, "Were we too harsh on the guys?"

Everyone turned to her, "No…"

Kelsi nodded, "Okay."

Gabi took her small hand, "Kelsi, Kelsi, they weren't being very nice they can't just," she hiccupped, "demand information from us like that." She smiled, it was a lazy smile.

"Should we tell them?" Taylor asked.

"Well if those stalkerroos go away we won't have to." Sharpay laughed at her own word and raised her glass, "Here's to getting drunk over guys."

All the girls cheered and clinked their glasses together. A deep silence followed. All of them remembering when they had met during their junior year of high school. They smiled at each other, fully aware of what the other was thinking.

* * *

FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK!!!!

Beverly Hills High in Sunny California.

Sharpay and Ryan Evans. Juniors. Co-presidents of the drama club. She was the Ice Queen. Known throughout the school for her cool exterior. She was all about herself, following in her prestigious mother's footsteps. Their parents owned Lava Springs Country Club. The most exclusive club on the west coast. Due to their father's success, they were the wealthiest kids in school. And that was saying something. They did as they pleased and no one told them otherwise. Sharpay didn't run the school, but she had a nice grip over all the teachers. They all figured she'd follow in the footsteps of her socially inept mother. Inherit the family fortune. But what if she wanted to make it on her own? Be Sharpay Evans. Not the daughter of Phillip and Claire Evans. But none of them would question her. Even if she wasn't happy.

Gabriella Montez. Daughter of Isabella Montez. Former dancer. Her daughter was to follow her path. A path to success. Gabriella was the captain of the cheerleading squad. Captain of the dance team. She was the Queen Bee. And everyone answered to her. Whether she liked it or not. She was the topic of every conversation. The girl everyone loved to hate. Every guy bragged about getting her in bed. She'd roll her eyes. No one would ever believe her if she said she was saving herself for "Mr. Right". Whoever the fuck that was. She did as she pleased. Or so it seemed. Everyone wrapped around her little finger. Carefree. No problems. But what if she didn't like dancing? What if she wanted to be her own person, not the reincarnation of her mother? But no one would say a word. Even if she wasn't happy.

Taylor McKessie. Science Nerd. That seemed to be all there was to it. She was president of the Scholastic Decathlon Team. She led the team to back-to-back championships. But no one cared. She was going to Stanford Medical School. She'd be a doctor. Math and Science would be her life. She'd be Valedictorian of her class. Taking away the prize. She'd be successful. But she was a nobody. Sure Taylor loved her "friends", but she didn't love what she did. She loved math and science, but there was something missing. Her teachers loved her. They worshipped the ground she walked on. She was the straight A student. Who wouldn't? Maybe she didn't control them all, but she could certainly get away with enough in class. Not that she ever would. Her teachers loved the way she was. Even if she wasn't happy.

Kelsi Neilson was the Songwriter. She was the mousy brunette that no one noticed. She was apart of the drama club, but wasn't allowed near Ryan and Sharpay. Mr. Freeman could not have that. She might hurt his stars. Heaven forbid. She wrote the songs they performed. Changed it to their tempo. She was simply there. No one knew her story. No one understood her past. Her hopes. Her dreams. She was going to work for Hollywood Records. Then she'd be big. Then her parents would have the fame they wanted. Neilson would be a common name among singers. She'd be somebody. They'd be somebody. It didn't matter that she was smart. It didn't matter because she did what she was supposed to. Even if she wasn't happy.

* * *

Then it happened. The second week into the school year a new club was started. The Creative Writing Club. It was announced during A.P. Language and Composition. Wasn't it weird that the Ice Queen, the Queen Bee, the Science Nerd, and the Songwriter were all in that class. Dr. Andreu, their whacky teacher had just started the club. And she wanted members.

Dr. Andreu surveyed the class. Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, and Kelsi Neilson. They didn't know each other. They weren't friends. They were the best writers she'd met. Especially among students. They were going to be apart of this whether they liked it or not.

But Dr. Andreu was surprised. She had mapped out a way of roping them in. It was unnecessary.

* * *

"Okay girls," Gabriella addressed her cheerleading squad, "I can't make it to lunch practice today, so it's been cancelled."

"Oh, is Gabi going to be with Michael Saunders?" Emily Nichols was referring to the Football Captain that was chasing after Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged, "Who knows?" The girls giggled. Boy she sure knew that wasn't true.

Gabriella took a deep breath as she opened to door to Dr. Andreu's office where the Creative Writing Club was meeting.

* * *

Sharpay once again yelled at Ryan, "I don't understand how this is so hard to comprehend Ryan?"

Ryan sighed and shook his blonde head, "Sharpay I think you're overreacting."

"No I don't." She groaned, "What does it matter? I need you to take care of the rehearsal today during lunch. Thank you." And with a wave of her blonde hair she was gone.

Ryan stared after her, "Wait? Shar? Where are you going to be?" His voice trailed off at the end. His sister had a mind of her own so it probably didn't matter.

Sharpay looked at the door in front of her. Office 408. She took a deep breath and clutched her pink notebook to her chest. This would kill her parents. This would infuriate the school. She smiled. And she didn't care.

* * *

Taylor McKessie looked at each of her teammates individually. They had just completely screwed up the last equation. They waited patiently for Taylor to explain. They knew she would. She always did. Then they got it and won the next competition.

Instead Taylor stood up, taking her notebook with her. "We're done for today. We'll pick up tomorrow maybe. I have to go."

Everyone stared at her retreating figure. "Something to do?" Martha Cox looked at the girl's back, "What could she have to do?"

Everyone shrugged at her questions. They didn't know that Taylor was making her way to Room 408. Her hand confidently grasped the doorknob and deftly twisted it. Walking inside.

* * *

Kelsi Neilson looked at Ryan as he began to get the rehearsal ready. She so desperately wanted to go to that meeting. She just wanted to see what would happen. She looked around the theater. Everyone was bustling about. She'd be late, but she'd make it if she left now. Would she really be missed?

Kelsi grinned, 'no' she knew that answer. She got up and walked onto the stage. "Here you go Ryan." She handed him the manila envelope and walked off the stage.

"Kelsi?" Ryan knew who she was, but he didn't know her. He glanced curiously at her retreating figure with his head cocked to the side in confusion. "What the hell is going on during lunch today?"

"Nothing." Ryan turned around to see Lindsay bobbing her red head in response. Ryan nodded and smiled at her. Something was up, he just didn't know what.

* * *

Gabriella opened the door to room 408 and found it empty. Even Dr. Andreu wasn't there. She took a seat at the table and placed her black binder and purple spiral on the table.

The door opened, in walked Dr. Andreu, "Gabriella." The older woman looked shocked and pleased, "I thought I'd have to drag you in here kicking and screaming."

Gabriella giggled, "No…practice was cancelled so I was free."

The door opened again. Sharpay looked into the room in shock, 'The Queen Bee?' Sharpay frowned and then smiled. "Good afternoon Dr. Andreu?"

"Sharpay! Oh my this is exciting! Just two more and then our club will be complete!" Dr. Andreu was jumping around like a little girl.

The girls giggled. Sharpay took a seat next to Gabriella, "Sharpay Evans."

"Gabriella Montez." They shook hands.

The door flew opened confidently. Taylor McKessie. "Ah Taylor!" Dr. Andreu squealed excitedly.

Sharpay and Gabriella turned to look at the African American girl in the doorway, "Hi Dr. Andreu." She nodded to the two girls. She knew of them but she didn't know them.

Gabriella smiled, "I'm Gabriella Montez."

"And I'm Sharpay Evans." Taylor was shocked that Sharpay was nice. Not the image she expected from the Ice Queen.

"Taylor McKessie." Taylor gave to two other girls a wave. She giggled at how excited Dr. Andreu looked. Shaking her head she sat down.

Dr. Andreu looked up at the clock, she sighed, "Well I was hoping we'd have one more."

The three girls looked at her with confused faces, "Were you expecting someone in particular?" Gabriella asked.

Dr. Andreu looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Um no." she stuttered out. "Okay, let's get started. I really don't know what you all would like to do, but I would love to hear any ideas you girls have."

Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor looked at each other, it was just like their English teacher to not have a plan. The group sat discussing what the club would actually do for about 10 minutes when the door quietly creaked open. A small curly head bopped in through the opening. "Dr. Andreu?" The voice was tiny and meek.

"Oh yay!" Dr. Andreu began clapping her hands wildly, "Our last member. Kelsi! Come on in love!"

Kelsi nodded and stood by the table. "Hi, I'm Kelsi Neilson."

"You're in the drama club right?" Sharpay looked up from her spiral she was jotting notes in. Kelsi nodded, "I'm Sharpay Evans."

"I know who you are. You're a very talented singer and actress." Kelsi looked at her Converse clad feet.

Sharpay blushed, "Nothing like Ryan but thank you. You're our songwriter. We'd be nowhere without you."

"You write the songs for the musicals?" Kelsi nodded generally in Gabriella's direction. "Cool! I'm Gabriella Montez."

"I know. You're really pretty." Kelsi looked up at the ceiling nervously. Gabriella blushed as well and muttered something that sounded similar to a 'thanks'.

"I'm Taylor McKessie." Taylor stood and stuck out her hand.

Kelsi stared at the girl with wide eyes, "I know. Kelsi Neilson."

Taylor also blushed, unaware that someone that wasn't on the Scholastic Decathlon knew who she was.

"Okay, now that we all know each other, let's get cracking." Dr. Andreu was all smiled.

"Dr. Andreu…" Taylor looked at her suspiciously

Sharpay picked up the train of thought, "Did you know we would all come here?"

Dr. Andreu looked away, "Dr. Andreu…did you plan this?" Gabriella looked at her accusingly. She looked like a child who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Perhaps." She shrugged. The girls giggled together. Life long friendships had been formed.

END OF FLASHBACK!!!!

* * *

Sharpay laughed, "That was so much fun. Darien was pretty amazing." She slurred out. Everyone agreed, still processing that day when they decided to branch out a little bit. Something that led to the career paths they followed now.

Review!!!

Mollie XOXO


	22. Chapter 15: A Little Piece of History

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 15: A Little Piece of History

Troy looked around his apartment desolately. A basketball game was playing on the TV, but no one was watching. Jason and Chad were sitting on the sofa moping. Ryan was sitting in an armchair on the phone quietly talking to Elizabeth. Zeke was cooking what would probably be a delicious dinner. And Troy? Well he was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a beer. Drowning in his sorrows.

The fight with the girls had been huge. To the point where they weren't even answering Ryan's phone calls. He glanced out the kitchen window and down the street that led to the girls' apartment. Just when they got rid of the devil and her little helpers this fight had to break loose.

He looked over at Ryan. For someone who was so close to the girls how could he not know anything about stalkers? It seemed like a problem that your close friends, or in Sharpay's case, your family, would know about. But then again, what did he know?

The sound of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts. Standing up, he made his way to his empty bedroom and picked up the phone. "Troy Bolton."

"Mr. Bolton, this is Lt. Tom Sanford of the Metro PD."

Troy's eyes grew wide, "Lt. Sanford, what can I do for you?" Troy answered

"We tried both Ms. Montez' cell phone and home phone, but no one answered, do you know where she is?"

"No, but I'll see her later tonight, is there a message I should relay to her?" Troy asked, hoping the man would buy the lie and tell him what was going on.

"I believe we have the rapist in custody, but we need her to come down to the station to make a positive identification, along with you, Mr. Baylor, Mr. Cross, and Mr. Danforth."

Troy nodded to himself, "I'll get a hold of her and bring her down as soon as possible." Troy hung up the phone. Grabbing his keys and his wallet he made a beeline for the door waving a hasty goodbye to the four stunned occupants of the apartment.

Not bothering with a cab, Troy sprinted down the block and came to a skidding halt in front of the girls' building. Typing in the code quickly, he dashed up the stairs and to the fourth floor, where the door was. Flipping through his keys, he jabbed the correct one into the apartment door and flung the door open.

Four shocked faces greeted his urgent one. The four, clearly drunk girls, stared at him with wide innocent eyes, as Kelsi attempted to hide the wine bottles behind her back. Troy rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him.

"What fuck do you want Bolton." Sharpay managed to slur out.

Troy trained his eyes on the petite brunette who was looking up to him with a slight amount of fear in her eyes, "They got him Ella. They got the guy and they need us to come identify him."

It was as if all the alcohol went racing through her body. Gabriella made a dash for her bathroom as she threw up the contents of her now empty stomach. She barely registered the soothing circles being rubbed on her back or the fact that her hair was being pushed out of her face.

She stood up shakily and flushed the toilet. Walking over to the sink she splashed cold water on her face and brushed her teeth before staring at her pale complexion. She was fully aware of the four sets of eyes on her.

She turned to face Troy, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, when I found you I was going to call the guys and ask them to meet us down there."

Gabriella nodded, "Let me get my coat."

"We're coming too." Sharpay turned around to go to her own room as Taylor and Kelsi followed suit. It was as if all the alcohol left their bodies as the reality that the creep that had hurt Gabi might actually be off the streets for good.

Troy nodded and grabbed his phone from his pocket. Dialing the house number he waited until Zeke picked up, "Dude, meet us at the police station." He hung up before there was a response.

Hailing two cabs everyone squeezed in and sped off to the Metro station. When they arrived, four very nervous guys greeted them outside. Sharpay began explaining to Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Ryan what had happened and why there was at the station as Troy led Gabriella inside.

Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, Chad, and Jason were all taken to a line up room. One by one they entered and individually they identified the same man as being the rapist. After filling out the last of the paper work, the case was officially closed.

Sighing in relief, the nine young adults stood awkwardly outside the station. Gabriella took a breath, "Thank you for coming with us. We'll see you guys tomorrow." She flung her hand out and hailed a cab, which stopped in front of her.

"Wait, El, come on, let's talk." Troy put an arm on her waist to stop her.

She turned to him, "No, let's not." She stepped into the cab with Sharpay and Kelsi sliding into the backseat with her and Taylor sitting in the front before any of the guys could stop them, the doors were closed and the cab was gone.

The five guys let out a simultaneous breath as they flagged down two cabs to head back to their apartment. When they all stepped inside, they plopped down in the living room, the TV and dinner forgotten.

Troy put his head in his hands, "What did they mean stalkers?"

Ryan looked over at him. "I think I recognized one of those guys from high school. Brice Mann. He and Shar dated for like a month before she broke it off cause he was too overprotective and bored her or something like that." Ryan closed his eyes, suddenly allowing them to fly open, "One of them might have been Michael Saunders." He paused, "Captain of the football team, he was the school god. Everyone thought he and Gab belonged together. They should've been the It Couple, but she turned him down every time." He shook his head, "I'm not positive though."

Troy raised his eyebrows, "The It Couple?"

"Have the girls never told you about high school?" When the guys shook their heads 'no', Ryan smiled and began telling them about the girls. "I remember when I first found out they were friends." He shook his head again, causing his fedora to move slightly.

FLASHBACK

_Ryan walked into his large house and tossed his green bag on the side table. He paused for a moment, hearing giggling coming from a room to his left. He suspected that it came from the casual living room, but wasn't positive. He frowned, Sharpay's friends didn't go to East High, and she only saw them over breaks when they were out at Lava Springs. So what was with the giggling?_

_Taking a brave step forward, Ryan made his way quietly down the long hallway, he stepped in the doorway of the living room and leaned into the doorframe. He stopped at the sight in front of him. _

_The TV was playing VH1 quietly in the background, and four girls were sitting in a circle on the large floor laughing hysterically. It was an odd group too. _

_His eyes flickered over his sister, who had her hair pulled up in a ponytail on top of her head. Her face was clean of make up, and she was in pink Victoria Secret sweat pants and a white sparkly tank top. The Ice Princess, who was always dressed to the tee, looked like she was at a normal slumber party. Weird. _

_His brown orbs moved the girl next to her. Her long locks were braided in pigtails. She too was in Victoria Secret sweats, only hers were purple. Her black tank top hugged her curves and her face was also clean of make up. Ryan frowned since when did Sharpay hang out with the Queen Bee, Gabriella Montez. Head of the cheerleading squad and dance team had never even been seen associating herself with the head of the drama department. _

_Next his eyes landed on Taylor McKessie. Wearing blue sweat pants from Victoria Secret and a gray tank top, her hair was pulled back in a messy French braid. Where were her books? The highest-ranking nerd of the school was always seen with a book and calculator in hand. He was pretty sure that McKessie hated both his sister and Montez just on principle alone. _

_His eyes roved to the last person of the group, who was, surprisingly, laughing the loudest. Kelsi Neilson. He didn't realize that Sharpay even knew who Kelsi was, let alone would associate herself with someone so low in the drama department. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and for the first time he could somewhat appreciate her beauty as her green sweat pants, also from Victoria Secret, and her brown tank top showed off her body, as opposed to the usually large jackets and hats she wore. _

_His eye scanned the room. That would explain the matching sweat pants. Four Victoria Secret bags were piled along with other various bags in the room. They had gone to the mall together? Ryan cleared his throat. Everyone turned to face him. _

_Sharpay jumped up and dragged him across the spacious room. "Ryan these are my friends Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi, girlies, this is my brother Ryan." Sharpay led the introductions as everyone chorused a 'hello Ryan', along with a giggle. He waved awkwardly._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wait, Taylor was a nerd?" Chad interrupted the story. "And Sharpay was the Ice Queen, which I guess isn't that surprising, and Gabriella was the Queen Bee? And Kelsi writes music?"

Troy shook his head, "I'd never guess Gabriella would want to be the center of attention."

"Just listen to this." Ryan picked back up the story.

FLASHBACK

_The next day at school, after the Thursday night slumber party, they had decided to ride together and spend the night together again at Sharpay's house. Stepping out of Sharpay's obnoxious pink convertible, the four girls glanced at the school before giggling. _

_Sharpay and Gabriella linked arms, as did Taylor and Kelsi before the four friends marched up the steps of East High. Usually when people saw Gabriella or Sharpay coming they moved out of the way, but they had never done so for Kelsi and Taylor. But this morning was different. This morning, Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor were together. They had bright smiles on their faces and were laughing about random things as they made their way to each of their lockers before finally stopping at Kelsi's to wait for the homeroom bell to ring. _

_Passersby looked at them strangely, but no one uttered a word. Either Gabriella or Sharpay would make your life a living hell if you messed with them, or one of their own. And apparently Taylor and Kelsi were now one of their own. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"So how did they all meet and become friends?" Zeke asked, looking up from his beer.

Ryan chuckled, "They were in the same A.P. English and Composition class that year, we were juniors, and their crazy teacher Dr. Andreu started a Creative Writing Club and was apparently going to force them to join, but they gravitated their out of curiosity and their secret love of writing on their own." He took a swig of his own beer, "That day I walked in the house was the first day they had officially met."

"Wow." Jason said, "Thanks, they never would've told us that." Ryan nodded his 'you're welcome'

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	23. Chapter 16: A Long Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 16: A Long Day

Troy woke up to a vicious knocking at the door. He rolled over in his bed and glanced at his clock. Who would come knocking at 8:07 on a Saturday morning? Sighing, Troy stood up and walked to his door. Flinging it open, he made his way to the front door. He looked at the eight people standing in his doorway.

"Troy!" An older woman with shoulder length brown hair squealed.

"Hey mom." Troy yawned out. "Have you all ever heard of calling before coming over?" He asked.

"Oh nonsense now let us in." Troy held the door opened wide as eight adults, everyone's parents to be exact, came into the apartment.

"Oh this is lovely, and so clean." Gushed Lisa Danforth.

Troy nodded, "I'm going back to bed." The adults looked after him with wide eyes and he slammed his bedroom door shut.

"But it's after 8?" Leslie Cross looked confused, "Shouldn't they all be up?"

"Well I'm going to make a cup of coffee, does anyone else want any?" Carrie Baylor looked around the room and smiled as seven yeses were thrown her way. Opening the pantry she got what she needed to make the coffee.

Fifteen minutes later the eight had dispersed themselves throughout the living room and were quietly talking, waiting on their sleeping sons to wake up. The turning of the lock of the front door quieted their conversations.

They watched curiously as the door opened and a pretty young woman with long dark curls walked in and set her purse down on the side table. No one said a word as she slipped out of her coat and scarf, setting it on the kitchen table. She didn't seem to be aware or the sixteen eyes on her, and no one made a move to make her aware of their presence.

The girl let out a small sigh and kept her eyes trained on the floor as she walked towards the door Troy had gone through fifteen minutes prior. She rapped slightly before opening the door and stopping to look in. They vaguely noticed the small smile that danced across her tired face before she entered the room, closing the door soundly behind her.

* * *

Gabriella woke up at 7:45 that morning and sat up in bed. She looked over at the empty spot next to her and suddenly realized just how stupid they were all being. Taking a deep breath, she threw the covers back and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, her boots and a long-sleeved crew neck. Throwing on her jacket and scarf and grabbing her bag, she jotted a note to the girls saying she was going to Troy's for a while. Quietly, Gabriella left the apartment, sure to lock the door behind her.

Around 8:30, Gabriella opened the door to Troy's apartment with her key. Since it was Saturday, she assumed all he boys would be asleep. As she entered she dropped her purse quietly on the side table before slipping out of her coat and scarf, leaving them on the kitchen table.

Figuring that Troy would probably not be too happy to see her after the previous fight she slowly made her way to his room door deep in thought. Out of politeness she knocked on the door, but wasn't surprised when she didn't get a response. Instead she quietly opened the door and stopped to admire his perfect figure, lying tangled in the sheets. His chest moving up and down to a steady beat.

Stepping inside she closed the door quietly and slipped off her boots, jeans, and shirt. Folding everything up nicely and setting it on the chair in the corner, she walked over to his dresser and grabbed one of his t-shirts. She slipped it over her head and walked over to the bed.

As exhaustion from her fitful night of sleep took over her body, she pulled the covers back and slid in next to Troy, waiting for him to wake up and tell her to go home. A smile flew to her face as he immediately wrapped his strong arms around her, drawing her as close as possible; Gabriella turned over and dug her face into his toned chest, taking in his scent.

"Morning beautiful, you want more sleep?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Yes please." She yawned. She felt Troy place a small kiss on her head and nod in agreement. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to fall into a peaceful sleep safe and sound in Troy's arms.

In the living room, the eight adults looked at each other and then at the door. "Who was that?" Jack Bolton asked, his blue eyes glancing towards his wife, assuming she knew.

Lucille shrugged, but stood up, "I just want to take a peek." She whispered as she quietly opened the door. The seven adults, who were still sitting, curiously clambered to her side. They all looked in through the small crack and watched as Troy drew the small girl deep into his arms.

They heard a small exchange go on between them, but couldn't catch the words. The adults looked at each other and assumed that they were asleep. Sighing, Lucille quietly shut the door and went to sit back down.

"I guess Troy's got a girlfriend." Zach Baylor commented.

"Guess so, but why wouldn't he tell us?" Jack asked. Everyone shrugged. The lock turned in the door again.

This time three young women walked in. One had blonde hair that was tied carelessly up in a bun, another had short curls that were slightly disheveled, and the third had straight black hair that hung down to her shoulders.

The three were quietly whispering, "I guess Boo figured out how stupid it all was." The blonde was saying as she stripped off her coat and laid it on top of the one already on the kitchen table.

"It really was. I just want to apologize and explain to him what was happening." The dark-skinned girl commented.

"Yeah, besides Ryan doesn't even know, which isn't fair to him." The smallest girl shook her curly head and yawned, "I could do with another hour of sleep. The other two girls nodded in agreement.

They too didn't seem to notice the eight adults who stood still in the room. Without hesitation they shared a smile and made their way to the remaining three doors. Each opened them without hesitation before going inside.

* * *

Sharpay shut the room door behind her and leaned up against it. She sighed as she grabbed one of his shirts sitting in the top drawer of the dresser and slipped into it, folding her clothes up and setting them on top the armoire. She smiled at his peaceful figure before sliding into bed with him.

Zeke immediately adjusted his position to her added weight on the bed, slinging an arm around her small body and allowing her to tangle their legs together.

* * *

Kelsi walked into Jason's room and smiled. Taking off her shirt and jeans she grabbed a pair of his boxers, leaving her in them and a tank top. Pulling the covers back she slid comfortably into his arms.

She watched as his eyes flickered open for a moment, "Hey baby." He mumbled before closing them again and pulling her close so she could rest her head on his chest.

Kelsi smiled as she listened to his steady heartbeat, lulling her into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Taylor stopped short when she walked into Chad's room. She had just cleaned it like two days before. Rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless, she began to pick up the clothes scattered throughout the room. She picked up papers by his desk and sat them neatly on top. Scanning the room, she was satisfied for the moment. Grabbing one of his button downs, she slipped it on before sliding into bed with him.

She smiled as he kissed her cheek and opened his arms, allowing her to cuddle close to him, his body heat radiating off of him and onto her, warming her to her toes.

* * *

The eight adults looked curiously at each other again. Who were these girls and where were they coming from? And why did they all have keys and feel so at home?

Getting up they made their way to the first door and watched as the blonde cuddled into Zeke's toned chest happily, a small smile gently covering both of their faces.

Moving to the next door they watched as the tiny girl climbed into Jason's bed. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but they knew he had said something before he closed his eyes and they both seemingly went to sleep.

They all had to stifle laughs as the dark girl tidied up Chad's room before changing into one of his shirts and getting into bed with him. They smiled a little as he opened his arms to her and she cuddled deep in his side.

When they were sitting again no one said a word. Finally Carrie Baylor spoke. "I guess they forgot to mention they had girlfriends."

Leslie Cross frowned, "I really don't like that the live here."

"We don't know that now honey." Stephen Cross pointed out.

"Well they have keys and they're right at home here." Lucille sighed, "It's not right at all."

"Okay, let's not make assumptions until we talk to them and meet the girls." Carl Danforth suggested.

"Fine." The three ladies sighed in reluctant agreement.

* * *

30 minutes later they heard running water and assumed that one of the other eight occupants decided to jump in the shower.

Gabriella giggled as Troy traced over her arms lightly, "How about a shower beautiful?" He whispered so as not to disrupt the peaceful setting of the room.

"Mhm, that sounds nice." Gabriella agreed as she slung her long legs over the side. Troy held out his hand and the two walked into the adjoining bathroom together.

When the shower was warm enough the two stripped down and stepped inside. "I've missed you." Troy murmured in her ear. Gabriella made a sound of agreement that turned into a small moan as Troy's lips connected with her neck.

* * *

20 minutes later, Troy had thrown on jeans and a t-shirt and Gabriella had on one of his button downs and her jeans. Troy opened the door to his bedroom for her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Whispering in her ear, he smiled as he relished in her sweet laughter. The two stopped short as they noticed eight adults staring disapprovingly in the living room.

Troy's eyes grew wide; he'd forgotten that he'd let all their parents in a couple of hours earlier. "Um hi everyone." He removed one hand from Gabriella's waist to give a small wave.

Gabriella's face flushed a deep red. How long had they been there? Had they seen her come in? She turned around in Troy's arms and pushed her embarrassed face into his chest.

"What's going on son?" Gabriella tensed. His parents? This couldn't go well.

Before Troy could respond, Zeke's door opened, "What do you want for breakfast Princess?"

Turning around to walk backwards so she could look at him she pretended to think, "Um, surprise me!" she sent him a radiant smile.

Zeke chuckled, happy to see the missing smile back on her face. Leaning down he connected their lips, but pulled back when he heard a familiar cough. His eyes grew wide as they connected with his mother's, "Mom, dad?"

Sharpay spun around and nearly knocked over a picture in the process, "Mom and dad?" She sputtered, she glanced over at Gabriella who still had her face in Troy's chest.

"Is everyone okay, I though I heard something?" Jason opened his door and let his eyes take in the sight around him. Kelsi peaked under his arm that was holding the door open, "Oh hey mom and dad."

"Hi baby." Leslie Cross smiled at her son and sent a small glare at Kelsi who cringed and sunk herself deeper into her boyfriend's body.

"Um what's going on?" Jason managed to sputter out.

"Thank you for cleaning up Tay-Tay." Chad smiled down at his girlfriend.

Shaking her head Taylor laughed, "What would you do without me around?"

Chad tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Be completely lost?"

Taylor giggled, "Who knows."

"Well I don't want to." Chad wrapped an arm around her shoulders before stopping. "Uh, hi parentals." He gave an awkward grin,

"Parentals?" Taylor blushed as she realized that meant their parents were here and she was coming out of her boyfriend's bedroom. Not a good first impression.

All sixteen adults stood quietly. Zeke cleared his throat, "How about some breakfast?" Everyone slowly nodded, afraid to talk. Making his way towards the kitchen, he kept a firm grip on Sharpay, silently telling his mother to leave her alone.

"Why don't we all sit down and do introductions?" Jack Bolton suggested, shooting his wife a 'be nice' look.

Everyone stood awkwardly as they shook hands and waited until Zeke had made breakfast. When everyone was sprawled out with plates in hand, they gratefully began eating, happy for the distraction from the previous situation.

"So I wasn't aware you were dating anyone Troy, let alone living with a woman." Lucille Bolton piped up.

Troy and Gabriella choked on their food, "We don't live together." They simultaneously answered.

"Then why does she have a key?" Jack asked.

"I have a key to her place and she has one to mine." Troy looked around. If he was going down, they all were, "It's like that for all of us."

"You don't say?" Carrie Baylor shot her son a look. This was going to be a long day.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	24. Chapter 17: The Third Degree

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 17: The Third Degree

The breakfast dishes were put away courtesy of Gabriella and Troy. The kitchen was cleaned courtesy of Kelsi and Jason. And everyone had fresh coffee courtesy of Taylor and Chad.

Zeke and Sharpay, on the other hand, were forced to occupy the parents since they had made breakfast.

But now everyone was seated in the living room. Awkwardly looking at everyone, but the parents in the room.

"So Gabriella," All eyes flew to Lucille Bolton.

"Yes, Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella's voice was quiet and nervous, as if saying the wrong thing would bring unbearable pain upon her.

"What exactly do you do for a living?" The tone was judging, waiting for the wrong answer.

"I'm a writer, I write for the American Spectator. I actually work at the Davis Building." Gabriella knew her job was secure and impressive enough for most parents.

"And what sort of things do you write about?" All eyes shot to Carrie Baylor. They were all teaming up against the girlfriends.

"I'm an investigative reporter writing about current political issues. I've been doing a lot of coverage about the election and the war in Iraq." Gabriella took a pause, "And I just took on a piece about off shore drilling."

"I see." Lucille Bolton didn't seem pleased with the response. Gabriella looked up at Troy, silently asking if she had said something wrong.

"And Miss Evans," Carrie Baylor moved on, "you do what exactly?"

Sharpay decided to go the more confident route, as opposed to Gabriella's how can I please you demeanor, "I work at InStyle writing about the latest fashions and such. And before you ask I too work in the Davis Building." All four mothers looked slightly taken aback by her tone.

Zeke coughed slightly behind his hand to hide a laugh that wanted to break through at his parents' reaction to Sharpay.

"Taylor is it?" Lisa Danforth looked towards Taylor, who sent her a radiant smile.

"Yes it is, and I'm also a writer. I write for Discover Magazine. It's a science magazine, specializing in new technology. Well, that's my specialty anyhow. I'm doing a lot of research with the Mars explorations and NASA."

"And I might as well tell you that I'm also a writer. I write for Rolling Stone Magazine." Kelsi paused and took a sip of Jason's coffee, "We all work in the Davis Building."

Jack Bolton cleared his throat and stood up. He was a handsome man, built and powerful. He looked like an athlete. "So is that how you all met? You all work in the same building." His bright blue eyes locked with Troy's.

Troy cleared his throat, "No that's um not how we met." Troy's hand moved from the arm of the over-stuffed chair that he and Gabriella were sitting, to lace tightly with her small hand.

"Then how did you all meet?" All eyes roved to Zach Baylor.

Silence. And not just any silence, an awkward silence that everyone could feel in their last fiber.

"How did you all meet?" Carl Danforth calmly repeated the question before any of the women in the room could.

Silence.

Lucille went to open her mouth.

"They saved me." All eyes moved to Gabriella.

"You don't have to tell them El, they don't need to know." Troy's eyes clouded over, as they remained stationed on his pale and shaking girlfriend.

"We were all at the same club and when I was walking from the dance floor to my table someone, grabbed me from behind." She paused.

"What were you all doing at a club?" Leslie Cross' voice rose slightly.

"Is that even the point mother, someone took Briella and when she got herself out of there and came running down the street we ran into her and helped her. That's how we all met." Jason's voice was tired and strained.

"Well what were you wearing young lady, because that can lead men on you know." Lucille Bolton's eyes fell disapprovingly on Gabriella's small form.

Gabriella's eyes shot up, connecting with Lucille Bolton's. With venom laced in her voice, Gabriella coolly responded, "I assure Mrs. Bolton I was not dressed inappropriately. And I'll have you know that I do not have to sit here and take this verbal abuse from you. I love your son and as far as I can tell that's all that matters." She stood up and gave the room a nod before walking into Troy's bedroom and going to sit on the bed.

"Troy, she really shouldn't speak to her elders that way." Lucille reprimanded her son.

Rolling his eyes, Troy replied, "I'm going to go be with my girlfriend, whom I also love. Excuse me." In a few quick strides, he was out opening the door to his bedroom. Walking in he quietly shut the door.

Gabriella's head shot up, "I'm so sorry Troy, I shouldn't have snapped at her like that."

Troy shook his head and went to sit on the bed next to her, "It's okay baby, really, they were all being rude. It's not your fault." Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder, smiling as he lightly kissed the top of her head, the small sign of affection that made him perfect.

"I, I wanna tell you what's happening." Gabriella's voice was small and child-like.

Troy simply nodded, "Whenever you're ready. No rush."

Gabriella shook her head, "No you don't understand Troy, I could never be ready for this." She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on his hand. "When I was in high school this one guy, Michael Saunders, who was always trying to get me to go out with him. I was never interested, but he continued for four years." She paused, "I remember the first day it happened…

FLASHBACK

_Gabriella opened up her locker before lunch with a sigh. That math test had kicked her ass. Taking a deep breath she watched tiredly as a piece a paper floated from its precarious position from the top shelf of her locker, down to the floor._

_Dropping her Coach bag onto the hook, she bent over and picked it up. Opening it up she looked at the chicken scratch writing:_

_Hello love. One day you will be mine._

_Gabriella furrowed her brow at the note and shrugged. Everyone has haters right? Crumpling up the piece of paper she chucked into the garbage can nearest her and continued to put up her things and grab her lunch before shutting it deftly._

_Walking into the cafeteria she found her three best friends sitting at the table in the center of the cafeteria. Smiling, Gabriella took her seat in between Sharpay and Kelsi._

_"Hey girlies!" She gave them a smile and a wave._

_No response._

_"Um did someone die?" Gabriella looked at each person. Suddenly three notes were chucked her way._

_Baby I missed you today in English. You'll have to make it up to me later._

_You're my oxygen I need you to breathe. I will have you._

_I'm counting the minutes until you're mine._

_"I got one too." Gabriella shrugged, "Tossed it, it said 'Hello love. One day you will be mine.' It's probably just one of the sports teams doing a dare."_

_"You think so?" Kelsi's voice was small._

_"Oh yeah, the baseball team has bets on who will get to us first. Honey we're the cream of the crop, all the jocks, scratch that, pretty much all the guys want us." Gabriella rolled her eyes._

_"That is so true." Sharpay giggled, causing the other three to join in her laughter._

END OF FLASHBACK

Gabriella sighed, "And that was just the beginning."

Troy tilted her chin up with his right index finger, "Hey, I'm glad you told me, but can I ask a question?" he waited until she had nodded, "How on Earth did you girls manage to keep this from Ryan?"

Gabriella giggled at the cute perplexed look on his face, "We just didn't tell him, actually we didn't tell anyone. We didn't have proof of who was doing this and we just dealt with it together." She took a breath, "It's how we became so close."

"So did you guys spend much time together before that? Ryan told us how you all met." Troy chuckled, "Miss Queen Bee."

Gabriella blushed crimson red, "Well, we officially met that day, even though we all knew who each other were." She gave a small smile, "We instantly clicked, it's like we were meant to be together, our parents had these ideas for us, things we were supposed to do with our lives, people we should hang out with. And they didn't involve what we chose to do or each other." She sighed, "My mother was popular, a dance, that was supposed to be me, Sharpay's mother was a socialite, a drama queen. Kelsi's mother was quiet and music-oriented, and Taylor's mother was brilliant, a scientist. We just couldn't do that. We couldn't be our mothers."

"What did your father's say about this?" Troy's brows furrowed.

"My father died when I was young and the girls dads just went along with their controlling mothers. No option really. None of them liked each other. You'd think there had been some secret family feud in like the 14th century or something." Gabriella shook her head and giggled. "Now I have a question for you, why does you mother hate me already?"

* * *

Everyone looked at each other and then back at the now shut door. "Um that was unusual." Jason scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Gabs yell like that in years." Kelsi agreed.

"Yeah since football captain Michael Saunders wouldn't stop asking her out." Taylor pointed out.

"Only took the idiot four years to get the hint." Sharpay giggled softly before sobering up. The three girls exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by Zeke, Jason, and Chad.

A knock sounded.

Zeke stood up and opened the door.

Review!!!

Mollie XOXO


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys it's Mollie. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but things have been crazy around here. My best friend's dad just died and it was really sudden. I'm the only one that goes to school within driving distance of her house so I basically live in my car driving the two hours back and forth every night to be with her family. Plus I have finals in like a week…oh the joy of school….so I'm basically booked between helping with the funeral and studying for everything I have barely had time to take a breather, let alone write.

For the moment I've got the beginning of the new chapters to Dream, Life at EHS, and Welcome to Camp Rock written, when things slow down I'll be able to finish them and as I finish a chapter I promise to post it. Just stick with me, in like 2 weeks all this crap will be over and I'll be on summer vacation free to write whenever I want!

Thanks! Happy Easter!

Mollie XOXO


	26. Chapter 18: A Real Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 18: A Real Party

_Everyone looked at each other and then back at the now shut door. "Um that was unusual." Jason scratched the back of his head._

"_Yeah, I haven't heard Gabs yell like that in years." Kelsi agreed. _

"_Yeah since the football captain Michael Saunders wouldn't stop asking her out." Taylor pointed out._

"_Only took the idiot four years to get the hint." Sharpay giggled softly before sobering up. The three girls exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by Zeke, Jason, and Chad. _

_A knock sounded. _

_Zeke stood up and opened the door._

"So I've got this idea on how we could get those stubborn women to tell us just what the hell is up." Ryan turned around, ignoring whoever was in the room. Taking off his fedora, he tossed it idly on the coats on the kitchen table, "I was thinking we bribe them with a shopping trip or a spa getaway. Let me tell you, they love that stuff."

"And we won't bite Ryan Charles Evans."

Ryan turned around slowly, his brown eyes widening slightly at the determined and angered tone of his twin. After a moment of silence, Ryan had to laugh. She looked faintly ridiculous standing there tapping her foot, hands on her hips, hair tossed in a messy bun, and, to top it all off, in one of Zeke's shirts.

"How ya doing Shar?" He asked, walking over and into the living room.

"Better than you will be when I get you alone." Sharpay muttered darkly, sitting back down.

"And who are you young man?" Ryan suddenly noticed the eight adults in the room.

"What about us makes you young people not notice us?" eyes moved from Lucille Bolton to Carl Danforth.

"Excuse me?" Lucille asked.

"Well now five people have walked into this apartment and not noticed us!" Carl pouted a little bit, slightly resembling Chad, "And I wanna know why!"

Taylor giggled, "Now I know where Chad gets that look from."

"It's also where he gets his appetite from." Lisa laughed lightly.

"Ah his ever famous appetite. I've never met anyone who eats quite so much." Taylor laughed.

"Me neither." Zeke muttered.

Pointing a finger in the direction of her husband, Lisa chuckled, "He can out eat Chadwick."

The entire room erupted in laughter.

"I'm sorry for being rude, I'm Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin." Ryan waved at the room and nodded as each person introduced themselves, realizing that this was the first time that the girls had ever met the guys' parents.

"It's okay we're pretty much invisible apparently." Jack commented dryly.

"You're hardly invisible." Kelsi gave a sunny smile, "We're just fairly oblivious." A small round of laughter slowly ran through the parents.

* * *

**IN TROY'S BEDROOM**

Troy ran a hand tiredly over his face, "She doesn't hate you per say."

"Per say is right." Gabriella grumbled to herself. "I didn't do anything wrong and she absolutely abhors me."

"You've spent waaaay too much time with Sharpay." Troy chuckled, "She doesn't abhor you, they're just protective is all. We're all only children and so our mothers have this overprotective sense about us."

"And so they're rude to me because…" Gabriella continued to probe.

"Because you're stealing their only son away from them." He sighed, "It probably didn't help that you had a key, came in and waltzed right into my room without noticing them." He paused, "I doubt they like the fact that you stay over."

"Well you guys are grown men who don't live off of mommy and daddy anymore so you should be able to do whatever the hell you want and she shouldn't be insinusting that I'm a whore."

"She didn't mean it like that." Troy chided Gabriella.

"The hell she didn't." Sighing in resignation, Gabriella decided to let it go. "I'll just go apologize for being slightly antagonistic and maybe we can work this out. She's supposed to hate me it's part of her job description I suppose."

"That's my girl." Troy leaned over and pressed a kiss to the back of Gabriella's head.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna like it." She muttered standing up. She opened the door and found Sharpay right in Ryan's face.

"Hey guys whatcha doing?" She asked casually as she went to stand between the feuding siblings.

"Ryan here thinks that buying us a spa weekend will get whatever he wants." Sharpay fumed.

"All right well it doesn't really matter now anyways does it." Gabriella gently pushed Sharpay towards Zeke and Ryan towards the last empty seat in the room. "Now Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, I'm sorry if I've offended you, but I care a great deal for your son and I'm not going anywhere. That being said I do need to head home. I need to finish this next draft for my deadline tomorrow morning."

Troy nodded, "Alright. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow?"

Gabriella nodded, "I'm done at 1 tomorrow, what about you guys?"

"Uh how about 1:15?" Sharpay asked, as she flipped through the calendar on her cell phone.

Everyone nodded in agreement, "It was very nice meeting you all." Gabriella nodded as she grabbed her things and headed out the door quietly.

"So do you think you can try to be nice to her now mom?" Troy turned to face his mother. She glared straight ahead, "For me?"

His mother pursed her lips into a tight seam.

* * *

**THE GIRLS' APARTMENT**

Gabriella opened up the door to her apartment. "Those girls really need to remember to lock the doors, that's how we get unwanted visitors." She muttered as she turned to shut and bolt it behind her.

"I know what you mean. People you never wanted to see again just magically show up with the drop of a hat when you don't lock your front door." Gabriella turned slowly at the familiar voice.

Taking a deep breath and trying to keep her reactions in check, she asked quietly, "What are you doing in my living room."

"We just wanted to stop by and say 'hello'." The voice was disarming.

"We?"

3 more bodies appeared from different directions. The situation did not look like it could get any worse than it was. She tried to remain positive. She was in direct alignment with the door. As long as no one slipped behind her she could probably out run them to the elevator and get down to the crowded street before they could attempt anything.

One body maneuvered behind her. Well that plan was shot to hell.

"And once the rest of your roommates get back, we'll have a real party."

Review!

Mollie XOXO


End file.
